


London's Worst Nightmare

by Earthsbestdefender



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: AU, F/M, Frost Giants - Freeform, Killer Robot, Loki as a father figure??? Wait what???, Mild Language, Original Character - Freeform, Panic Attacks, Plot Twists, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Protective Pepper Potts, Protective Sherlock Holmes, Protective Tony Stark, Sadness, Sherlock Holmes movies - Freeform, Some minor hurt, Stressed Peter Parker, Stressed everyone else, Violence, horses???, pregnant Pepper, stressed Tony Stark, tony is a father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 00:42:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 32,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16357325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earthsbestdefender/pseuds/Earthsbestdefender
Summary: Tony gets zapped back in time while on a secret mission for SHIELD. Sherlock is very confused why he suddenly has a doppleganger with a goatee. Pepper is about to wreak havoc if someone doesn't find her husband before their baby is born.





	1. Home Alone

**Author's Note:**

> This happens after Thanos is gotten rid of. I decided that Tony still has his arc reactor.

Sherlock wandered aimlessly through the house. He didn’t feel the need to do anything, work any cases, invent anything, none of it. Ms. Hudson was threatening to evict him if he didn’t start paying rent again, but quite frankly he didn’t care. It was either be dreadfully lonely in this house, or be dreadfully lonely in the streets of London, he didn’t really have a preference. Watson moved away out to the country with his wife, and had decided to take a vacation, not just from solving mysteries, but from Sherlock. Sherlock had attempted visiting, but he was only ever welcome for very short periods of time. Watson seemed to still be angry with him for faking his death. Which Sherlock couldn’t understand, he had expected Watson to be thrilled with his return, but if he was he didn’t let on about it. Sherlock had been moping about the house for quite a few weeks now, ever since he finally realized that Watson done putting up with him, at least for the time being. Sherlock had tried working a few cases, and he had tried making a few inventions, but nothing had clicked. At the current moment he had the whole house to himself. Ms. Hudson had gone out for the night. She had told him that the house had still better be standing when she got back, Sherlock didn’t see any reason why shouldn’t be. He trudged slowly up stairs and into his room. He lit a lamp and walked over to the window, and sat down in the window seat. There was a horrible mix of rain, sleet, and snow coming down outside. Sherlock stared out the window gloomily. He was dying for the will to do something. He began to doze off, but was woken a loud thud from the other room. From the sound Sherlock gaged that something approximately 80 kilograms had fallen from approximately two meters. Sherlock got to his feet and moved swiftly and silently across the room, he was careful to step over the creaky floor boards. He had spent a day the previous week mapping how to walk completely silently through the whole house. He slipped silently into the dimly lit hallway. Sherlock crept along close to the wall, until he came to the door of Watson’s old room. Sherlock had the layout of the whole room mapped out in his head, he wouldn’t need any light to maneuver through the mostly empty room. He took a deep breath and prepared himself. He would have only a few seconds to read the situation before he was forced to act. He opened the door, and stepped into the doorway. There was a man of Sherlock’s height and build standing in the middle of the room, with his back to the door. He had dark tufty spiked up hair, and the way he was standing said all to clearly that he was dazed, and his left shoulder looked slightly out of place, dislocated no doubt. Sherlock moved forward and accidently stepped on one of the creaky floor board. The man spun around  
“Where am I?! What the hell did you do!?” The man shouted and ran at Sherlock. The man’s fist flew toward Sherlock’s head, but he took a look at Sherlock and hesitated, confusion in his eyes. Sherlock was briefly confused, the man was almost a mirror image of him, but his confusion did not make him falter. His brain was far to fast for that. Almost as soon as he had seen how much this man looked like him, he had put together that he was probably the work of Dr. Hoffmanstahl, which could only mean that either Moriarty had survived the fall, or he had planned for the event of his demise. It had only taken Sherlock a split second to come to this conclusion.  
He dodged the man’s enraged punch, and gave him a good solid punch to the floating ribs. The man’s elbow flew back ward and struck Sherlock in the jaw, he had not anticipated a blow from the left arm. The man ducked away from Sherlock, and coughed clutching his side. Sherlock rubbed his jaw, he was grateful that it was just a half hearted elbow to the face and at an awkward angle, it could have easily broken his jaw if it had been carried out with a little more aim and force.  
“Where is she?!” The man said through gritted teeth, he looked exhausted and in more pain than he should be in from that blow to his ribs. Sherlock took a split second to further assess the situation. The man had blood dripping out the corner of his mouth, a nasty cut right above his eyebrow, his posture told Sherlock that he had taken quite a beating around the abdomen, which meant he had probably just gotten out of a fight.  
The man lunged at him again, Sherlock swiped the blow out of the way, and slammed his knee just under the man's rib cage. He coughed and stumbled backward, Sherlock quickly spun around behind the man, and hit him in between the shoulders; Sherlock had expected that to knock him down, but the man managed to stay on his feet. He came at Sherlock again, this time attempting to kick him. Sherlock stepped aside and swiped his leg. The man fell backward, and his head slammed into Watson’s desk. He crumpled to the ground, and did not move. Sherlock rubbed his jaw as he looked down at the intruder, it still hurt. He needed to get word to Watson, and warn of the possibility that Moriarty was still out there. He would send a telegram to Watson after he took care of this guy. Sherlock cautiously approached him and checked him for a pulse. He was quite pleased to find one, this meant that Sherlock could still question him. Sherlock took a coil of rope out Watson’s desk, and set to work tying the man up. When Sherlock was satisfied with his work he dragged the man over to a corner of the room and propped him up against the wall Sherlock then went about the room lighting lamps; he glanced over at the man, it was rather unnerving how much he looked like him. Sherlocks malice toward him eddied away the longer he looked at him. At first all he had seen was a threat that needed to be neutralized. The man had looked much more imposing and threatening when he was awake, but now he just looked small, broken and pitiful. For the first time in his life Sherlock Holmes felt guilty for handing someones ass to them. Sherlock shrugged the guilt away. The uncanny resemblance that the man shared with him, was probably just getting to him. This man had probably been sent to kill him and then impersonate him, he didn’t deserve pity. Sherlock decided to do some investigating while this man was still unconscious. Sherlock was in the process of searching the man's pockets when he noticed a light blue glow coming from under his shirt. Sherlock tipped his head curiously, what could it be? He gently peeled the shirt up, and it revealed a small glowing circle that appeared to be actually in his chest. Sherlock poked at it gently. He was tempted to pull it out and examine it better, but he decided it was probably best not pull glowing foreign objects of people's chests. Sherlock folded the shirt back down and gathered the things he had dumped out of his pockets, and carried them over to Watson’s desk. He laid the items down on the desk, there was some sort of brown leather pouch, probably some kind of wallet, there was ring that had some peculiar looking keys, and lastly there was a knife, with the initials T.S. engraved in it. Sherlock examined it closely, it was a very nice folding knife, Sherlock set it down and turned his attention to the wallet. He didn’t expect to find any real credentials, if this person was actually sent by Moriarty to impersonate him, he probably would not be carrying any real identification. Sherlock flipped open the wallet. Inside there was some paper money, and what appeared to be some form of business cards, on the front that had the word Stark printed under some kind of an arrow.  
“Interesting,” Sherlock whispered, and set the business cards down on the table. He looked through the wallet farther and found a hard plastic like card. He looked at it closely. It had an in color picture of the man, there was also a name which read: Tony Stark. Sherlock wasn’t sure how they had gotten a picture in color, and became even more perplexed when saw the date of birth printed on the card: May 29th, 1970. That made no sense at all. That was 75 years from now. Sherlock tossed the card down on the table. He glanced over at the corner, Tony Stark, this was going to be a fun mystery to solve. Now that he was thinking about it, this Tony Stark person really did not look like he belonged. Sherlock had thought that that was just the kind of clothes Americains wore, but now he was having second thoughts. Nothing was ever as it seemed. Sherlock sat looked the man up and down from a distance. He was twitching nervously in his sleep, as though he was having a nightmare. Sherlock remembered then that he was going to send a telegram to Watson. He rose from his seat, exited the room and made his way quickly down the stairs. He went into the the room where Ms.Hudson stored the telegraph machine, and started tapping out his message to Watson. He had just finished explaining about his look alike and what he had discovered in the wallet when something shattered up stairs. Sherlock stopped typing. At first blanch he thought that maybe his prisoner had jumped out a window, but the sound came from the wrong room, and from the sound of things the majority of the glass had hit the floor, which meant someone or something had broken in, not out. There was a heavy clunking thud, like something heavy and metal hitting the floor. Sherlock slide quietly into the living room, and went to the fireplace. On the mantelpiece there was a sword, it had been Watson’s from his time in the military, but for one reason or another he had decided to leave it behind when he moved. Sherlock drew the sword from the mantle. He snuck back to the stairs avoiding all of the creaky boards. He stayed close to the wall as he ascended the stairs. What ever had come in through the window, it had entered through his room. Sherlock peeked his head around the door frame to see into his room cold air wafted in through the broken window. Nothing but the shattered window was out of place; it was just like he had left it. Sherlock slipped into his room, and as soon he had a metal hand grabbed him by the throat. He was lifted off his feet by some sort of metal suit robot thing. It was heavily armored, and had horns on the helmet and glowing red eyes. Sherlock had never seen anything like it. It slammed Sherlock up against the wall, and pinned him there. Sherlock lifted the sword, and uselessly hit it against the arm pinning him to the wall. That failed so he decided to take a different approach. Sherlock went completely limp, the had loosened its grip slightly, Sherlock took advantage of that, he pulled his legs up, and slammed his feet into the thing’s chest. It stumbled back and dropped him. Sherlock picked up the sword off the ground. If he could get on its back, then he could drive the sword into its neck. Sherlock couldn’t wait for this to really get started, this is exactly what he had wanted, a challenge, excitement, he cracked his neck, and got himself into a fighting stance. The metal suit straightened up, it made a weird clicking noise, almost like a laugh, and then long metal claw like blades extended from its fingers. Maybe this wasn’t quite what Sherlock had wanted. He was just now taking in the full forasity of his present challenge. The robot was at least 3 meters tall, the black metal plates covering it appeared to be very thick, It had spikes on its shoulders knees, elbows, and its chest, and its long metal claws had barbed ends. Sherlock weighed all of his options, and possible approaches to fighting this thing. None of the scenarios ended well for him. Sherlock hated turning down a fight, but he knew this was one that he need to avoid. He wasn’t going win this one. He hurled the sword at the robot’s head, and ran out of the room. He ran into Watsons old room, grabbed a vase of water and threw it on Stark’s face. The man coughed and sat up.  
“What the he-”  
“No time time to explain,” Sherlock grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him to his feet. “See that roof just over there?”  
“What about it? What is going on? Who are yo-”  
“All very good questions but right now we have to go!” Sherlock said interrupting Stark again. “Jump over onto that roof!”  
“Why?”  
“Shut your mouth stop asking questions and---” Sherlock trailed off as the robot busted through the door into the room, “Jump now.”  
Stark didn’t move. Sherlock rolled his eyes, grabbed Stark and dove out the window. They landed on the roof next door. Stark almost slid down the roof, but Sherlock grabbed him just on time, and pulled him up.  
“Can you at least untie me? Please?!” Stark said holding out his hands. Sherlock pulled out his knife, and cut the rope.  
“Don’t make me regret this.”  
“What ever. Let's get out of here before that thing follows us.” Just as Stark had finished speaking the robot jumped out the window and landed right behind them.  
“Go! Lets go!” Sherlock shouted and he took off running across the top of the roof, Stark was right behind him, and right behind Stark, was the robot. The snow and sleet stung Sherlock's eyes and face, and made it very difficult to see, it also made the roof very slick. Sherlock and Stark ran nimbly along the top of the roof, but the robot was having a hard time staying balanced on the slick roof. They ran, jumping from roof to roof for a long time, Sherlock was starting to grow tired, he could here Stark’s breath getting faster behind him.  
“We have a problem. We are running out roof!” Stark panted from behind Sherlock.  
It was true, they had run far enough that the Thames was right below them to the right, and it looped around in front of the house they were on. Their best option might be just be to jump into the river. It was right below them after all, they were more likely to survive that, than they were by being mauled by a giant metal robot. They reached the end of the last roof. Sherlock tried to stop, but slipped, his head slammed into the roof and everything went black.


	2. Swim in the Thames

Tony stood like a deer in headlights. Barraling straight toward him was a massive robot, and his only potential allie had just slipped and fallen into a river. He had two options here, he could jump into the river and save the guy who had just beat the crap of him, and possibly freeze to death, or he could slide down the other side of the roof, jump on to the street and keep running. Tony only needed a second to make his choice, he wasn’t going to let his new potential allie drown (even though he wasn’t sure the guy wasn’t going to hand his ass to him again.) He slid down the roof, and dove into the river. The freezing water hit him like a wall of ice and blackness. He dove deep, reaching around in the freezing darkness until he felt a hand. He grabbed hold of the hand and swam along with the current, under the water for as long as he could before surfacing, to make sure the robot didn’t see them. Tony surfaced and spit out water. He could feel bits of snow and ice falling on his head. He managed to hold both their heads above water, but it wasn’t easy. Water kept splashing up into Tony’s mouth and making him cough and gag. Tony didn’t think he had the strength to swim back to shore, or fight the current, so he just let it tug them along. The ice cold water chilled him to the bones like claws digging into his skin and muscle. He had to get them out of the water. Tony tried to angle himself so the current would carry them to the shore. As they floated along Tony’s mind began to wander. A million worries flooded his mind, most them were about Pepper. Pepper…. He missed her, he hoped she was okay, and most importantly he hoped he could figure out how to get back before their child was born. He would never forgive himself if he wasn’t there when his first child was born. Tony longed to be with her, she was able to calm him down and make him feel safe and warm, but more importantly he really needed to be with her making sure she and the baby were safe. She had begged him not to go on the mission for shield.

_"Tony can't you please just sit this one out?" Pepper pleaded as Tony made his way to the basement, "You don't owe them any favors."_

_"Look, Pep, I am not just doing this for them. I can bring the target in safely. If they try they will have to use guns, and things will go badly," Tony tried to reasure his stressed wife._

_"What if it's not as safe as they say?"_

_"I'll be fine Pepper."_

Boy had he been wrong; Tony tried not to think about it, he was doing everything in his power not to freak out and have a panic attack, and thinking about Pepper being alone and unprotected was not helping. A panic attack in the middle of a river, while trying keep both him and someone else afloat, could be a disaster. The more he tried to quash the rising panic, the more it clawed at him. Tony needed to get them to shore before this panic attack completely took over. He kicked his legs and angled himself toward shore. He mustered all of his strength, and started paddling slowly toward the shore. When they got closer to the banks of the river small waves pushed them along. There was a lot of debris floating in the river, and the small waves kept pushing debris into him, something sharp scraped his side, it stung. “Gah,” Tony gasped and almost let go of his companion. His foot scraped on the ground, and he stood up; the water came up to his chest, and he splashed through the water pulling his unconscious allie with him. He slipped and stumbled onto the shore. He gently lay the unconscious man down on the ground, and then flopped down next to him. He sank into about half a foot of wet cold snow. The cold stung his bare arms, snowflakes fell on his face, and stung as they hit the cuts. His side had a awful throbbing pain, and he sat up a little to look at it; there was long cut with blood slowly oozing out. Tony coughed and flopped back. He knew he should try to get them somewhere dry and warm, but he was maxed out, he was to maxed to even have a panic attack. He was spent. Tony closed his eyes, the urge to sleep was overpowering, but he fought against the looming wave of sleep trying to over power him. He heard footsteps crunching through the snow toward them, he tried to sit up and see who it was, but he was to cold and stiff to move. Someone knelt down next to him, a warm hand touched his neck, probably checking to see if he was still alive. Tony opened his eyes, everything was blurry, but he could make out the vague outline of a man with reddish blond hair kneeling over him. He said something that Tony couldn’t make out, and then stood up and moved away. Someone else came and sat Tony up, they wrapped a blanket around him, and picked him up. As Tony was being carried away from the river he closed his eyes and finally gave up and let sleep ingolf him.


	3. Safety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After someone commented and asked me to change paragraphs more often, I decided it probably wouldn't hurt. The website wouldn't let me indent though, I did hit enter to make it a little easier to read. I hope this is satisfactory.

Watson was surprised with how accurate Sherlocks message was, at first he thought it was crazy that there was someone who looked exactly like his friend. He had been very wrong. This guy looked exactly like Sherlock, the only difference was this guy had a beard and his hair was much shorter.  
Watson was sitting in the back of a wagon with Sherlock, and the other man, Stark. Clark was driving the wagon. Watson had gone to the police constable for help when he had went to 221b Baker Street, and found it empty with the upstairs completely trashed. Clark had helped Watson find Sherlock and Stark, and he had helped him get them wrapped up in blankets and put in the wagon.  
Watson was sitting with Sherlock’s head on his lap. Both Sherlock and his look alike where very pale, and were pretty beat up. Sherlock had bruise around his neck, and small cuts all over him, no life threatening injuries, the only thing that worried Watson was his extremely low temperature. The other man, on the other hand appeared to have had a much worse night than Sherlock. On top of being hypothermic, Watson had discovered that he had a few broken ribs, a deep cut above his eyebrow, and gash in his side. The cut wasn’t to deep, but it was bleeding a fair amount. Watson had managed to slow the bleeding down, but he was going to need to give the man stitches. Watson didn’t doubt that this man had accidently startled Sherlock, and paid for it. He hoped that Mary had prepared the guest bedrooms, these two were going to need to be put into dry clothes, and warm beds immediately.  
“Clark, can you get these horses to go any faster?” Watson shouted from inside the wagon.  
“I wouldn’t suggest going much faster the ground is slippery. It would put us in too much danger of crashing. How are those holding up?” Clark shouted back. Watson frowned, he would feel a lot more sure that they were going to be fine if they were already home.  
“Lets just hurry up and get to the house.”  
The wagon jolted a little as the horses picked up the pace a little, Watson looked out the window of the wagon. They were out of the city, and heading down a country road not to far from Watson and Mary’s house.  
Watson could see Mary standing in the doorway of the house as the wagon pulled to a stop outside. Watson opened the door of the wagon, hopped out, and then lifted Sherlock into his arms. Sherlock moaned a little; it was the first sound he had made since they had gotten him from the river bank. Watson braced himself against the cold, and freezing razer like wind, and he carried Sherlock inside.  
“The rooms are both ready,” Mary said as Watson walked inside, “Is he going to okay.”  
“That’s the plan love,” Watson said he carried him down the candle lit hallway to the guest room. The air inside was smooth and warm. Watson set Sherlock down on the bed, and set to work getting him into warm dry clothes. When he was done he tucked Sherlock into the bed under a great many blankets that had been heated up next to the fire place. When he was sure he had done everything he could for Sherlock, he headed to the other guest bedroom across the hallway. Clark had already gotten other man into dry clothes, and had him laying on the bed. Watson sat down next to the bed and opened his bag of medical supplies.  
“Clark could you get the Misses to get me a washcloth and some water?” Watson asked as he unbuttoned Stark’s shirt so he could examine the wound in his side. It didn’t look as bad as he had initially thought, but he would still need a lot of stitches.Watson looked him over to make sure nothing else was bleeding. There was a lot of bruising around his ribs. Watson couldn’t do anything about that. Clark came back in the room with water and a clean washcloth.  
“Here you are,” he said and set them down on the bed side table.  
“Thank you,” Watson nodded with gratitude. He dipped the rag in the water, squeezed it out, and gently dabbed it on the cut to clean the blood away, so he could see to do the stitches.


	4. Coming too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and leave feedback. Also in case I haven't said this yet these are not my characters.

Sherlock opened his eyes, he was laying on his back in a warm bed staring up at an unfamiliar ceiling. A shiver ran down his spine and he snuggled deeper into the blankets. He felt cold all the way down to the core. He wondered where he was, he tried to sit up, but was to cold and ended up just hunkering down deeper into the blankets.  
“Hey you decided to join the land of the living.”  
Sherlock looked over and saw Watson sitting in a chair next to the bed. He smiled.  
“What happened?” Sherlock rasped, his words burned in his throat, and he broke off into a fit of coughing that shook his entire body and wrenched his insides. Watson helped him sit up.  
“You’re okay,” Watson patted his back gently with a reassuring hand, “We found you and your look alike on the river bank. You were both hypothermic, so we brought you here.”  
“Both…? Oh right! Where is the good old chap… Wait… Why was he in the river?” Sherlock was confused why he would be in the river. If Stark had any brains at all he would have taken that opportunity to run and disappear into London.  
“I haven’t a clue. Me and Clark figured that you dragged him out of the river.”  
“I figured i would end up in the river, but not him,” The last thing Sherlock remembered was hitting his head on the roof, but he could see how he could have easily ended up in the river.  
“So you didn’t pull him out of the river?”  
“No. The last thing i remember is slipping on a roof and hitting my head. Is he alright?”   
“He hasn’t woken up yet,” Watson said sullenly, “Being honest here, i was afraid you had fallen into a coma.”  
“How long was i uncousions?”  
“Two days.”  
“Well that won’t do at all,” Sherlock said, he had never slept that long in his life, ever. The thought of sleeping that long filled him with the urge to get up and do something “that is far to much sleep for me, i think.”  
Sherlock swung his legs out of bed.  
“I don’t think that's a good idea just yet,” Watson warned.  
“It's quite fine,” Sherlock brushed Watson’s warning off, and stood up. He then promptly lost his balance and fell over.  
“Oop, Little help?” Sherlock said and looked up at Watson. Watson laughed a little.  
“No, I think you have this figured out,” Watson said chuckling quietly. Sherlock didn’t feel like embarrassing himself further so he thought maybe he’d stay right where he was, but A shiver ran through him, and changed his mind. He pulled himself up, and managed to get back in the bed. He curled back up into the warm soft blankets.  
“Smart choice,” Watson said, and put his hand on Sherlock’s forehead. His hand felt warm against Sherlock’s skin.  
“How are feeling?” Watson asked with a change in his tone. He looked and sounded more serious as he looked at Sherlock with obvious concern in his eyes.  
“Quite fine, nothing to worry about. I’ll be right as rain soon enough,” Sherlock lied. He had a horrible headache, and still felt like his insides were frozen, but he didn’t want to worry Watson. He needed a break.  
“Are you sure?” Watson asked eyeing him suspiciously, “You still look quite pale.”  
“Really Watson, I feel fine,” Just as Sherlock said this another violent shiver ran through him. Watson raised an eyebrow, and Sherlock snuggled deeper into the blankets.  
“Tell me honestly,” Watson folded his arms and stared at Sherlock with a surprising amount of concern.  
“Alright fine, I don’t feel fine,” Sherlock said.  
“Elaborate.”  
“I feel like my insides are frozen, my throat burns, and i feel like my head is going to explode,” Sherlock didn’t like complaining, but Watson had insisted.  
“That all sounds about normal. You should be fine in a few days.”  
“Oh, what a great comfort that is! Thank you ever so much doctor,” Sherlock quipped.  
“Excuse me. John, Clark would like to see you in the other room,” Mary said poking her head into the room. Watson stood up.  
“I should go see what he needs. It probably has something to do with Stark,” Watson dismissed himself, and left the room quickly. Mary’s voice had had a tinge of urgency to it, that Sherlock didn’t like. He sat back up; he was going to see what was wrong. Sherlock pulled himself out of bed, and steadied himself with the chair by the bed. He was not going to fall again. He pulled one of the smaller blankets off the bed, and wrapped up in it, and made his way slowly to the door.


	5. Anger, aw Peter, and more anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angry Pepper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again please leave comments! Later on I will probably be asking for advice.

Pepper busted into Director Hill’s office in the S.H.I.E.L.D building just outside of Washington D.C. She had completely abandoned her normal quiet reserve and respect for authority. Someone had screwed with her for the last time. She had been calling Shield for the past two days, and every call ended with someone hanging up on her. She had, had enough. Her husband had been gone for over three days; before he had left home Tony had told her that he would be back the next morning and that he was doing a favor for S.H.I.E.L.D. Now, four days later, she still hadn’t heard from him, and everyone kept giving her the run around. She needed him home, their baby was due any time with in the next few months.  
“You! I need answers! Now!” Pepper said storming into Hill’s office.  
“Excuse me, how did you get in here? How did get past security?” Hills said standing up as Pepper marched toward her desk.  
“You could have the best security team in the world, which you don’t, and they still probably would not taze or tackle Tony Stark’s pregnant wife. They are smart. They know there would be hell to pay for that. Now sit your ass back down and tell me where the hell my husband is,” Pepper felt a little odd being this aggressive. She was usually straightforward and demanding but in a polite manner. Not like this. She usually maintained her composure, but right now she was feeling rather unhinged. It was probably the pregnancy hormones getting to her. To her surprise Hill sat back down in her chair.  
“That is a complicated issue,” Hill said calmly, yet with a slight twinge of nervousness that Pepper had never heard from her before. It was almost as if she was afraid of her.  
“Uncomplicate it.”  
“We don’t know where Stark is.”  
“You are an INTELLIGENCE agency! How do you just LOSE someone in a metal suit?!” Pepper wasn’t going to take this shit.  
“We had tracking on him and radio contact with him, and then there was a spike of some sort of unidentified energy, and we lost him.”  
This both startled and scared Pepper. She was not going to raise this child without a father. He had promised her he wasn’t going to get himself killed; he assured her he was going to be right there when their daughter was born… their daughter, Tony had decided he wanted it to be a surprise what gender their child was. What if he was dead? He would never know it was a baby girl. Pepper could feel her heart pounding faster in her chest at the thought of him being dead.  
“Are you telling me my husband is dead?! Did you get him killed RIGHT before his daughter is going to be born!?” Pepper yelled. She slammed her hands down on Hill’s desk, “Tell me that isn’t true!”  
“We do not have an answer to that. We have our best scientists looking into it. There was no body so we are all hoping for the best. Our scientist suspect some form of teleportation,” Hill answered her calmly, “Trust me. We are doing everything we can to find him, and get to the bottom of this.”  
Pepper sat down in the chair opposite the desk. She buried her face in her hands; all of the anger and adrenaline that had been fuiling her had left, and she suddenly felt very tired.  
“I’m sorry…”  
“No you have nothing to be sorry about. You are completely justified. I should have never dragged him into this,” Hill sounded guilty and upset. “You will be the first person we call, if we… When we find something out.”  
Pepper looked up slowly.  
“Thank you,” Pepper said quietly, “I should go now.”  
“Would you like me to send some agents home with you?” Hill asked with obvious concern in her voice.  
“No its fine. I’m going to the airport, to fly back to California,” This was a lie. Pepper had another stop to make before going home.  
Pepper walked outside, and got into Tony’s Audi R8. She generally prefered sticking something with less power and flare, but she needed to make good time, and she need not to have to stop. She was driving up to the Avengers’ compound which was 4 hours away Tony’s car could easily shave that driving time down. Pepper was going to talk to the Avengers they would probably be much better at finding Tony, then S.H.I.E.L.D. would.   
4 hours later…   
Pepper pulled into the driveway of the avengers compound. She hadn’t been down this way in a very long time, since Tony had become more of a Avengers consultant, and occasional back up when they really needed it. Steve and Natasha had mostly taken things over. From what Pepper had seen on the news they seemed to have things figured out, and the Avengers seemed to be thriving under the amended Sokovia Accords. Pepper wished that they had been that smart 7 years ago when they wrote the first draft of the accords. The new accords simply stated that the Avengers had to request to operate in other countries and those countries could tell them no, not much unlike the way the military operates, except they weren’t government controlled. It certainly would have saved her a lot of trouble if someone had thought of that much sooner. Although who knows what would have happened between her and Tony if he hadn’t had that horrible experience in Siberia; they might not have gotten back together, and she might not be carrying his child. Pepper felt a kick from the baby, she pulled the careover, and flinched in pain. She took a deep breath waited for the baby to stop kicking and then started driving again.  
Pepper pulled up to the compound, parked the car and got out. She stood for a few minutes taking in the familiar building, a few things had been changed but for the most part it was just how she remembered it. The door opened and she was greeted by a familiar face. Peter walked up to her, he was beaming.  
“Hey Pepper!” He said giving her a big hug, “Did Mr. Stark come with you?”  
Pepper thought it was kind of cute the way he was 22 years old and still referred to Tony as ‘Mr. Stark’.   
“No, Tony didn’t come with me,” Pepper decided not to tell Peter that Tony was missing, she needed to talk to Steve first. He would not freak out and bombard her with questions, like Peter would, “Is Steve here?’  
“Yeah he’s in his office. Here I’ll show you,” Peter said leading Pepper inside, “When is the baby due?”  
“Soon.”  
“Cool, I can’t wait. I’ll be like his uncle,” Peter said smiling from ear to ear.  
“Her. The baby is a girl.”  
“Really? That's great,” Peter said sounding even more thrilled, “I can definitely see Mr. Stark with a daughter.”  
Pepper smiled at Peter’s inthusiasm. She hoped they found Tony soon.  
“Oh, righty. Here is Steve’s office,” Peter said stopping at a door, “It was nice seeing you!”  
Peter turned and sauntered off happily, no doubt thinking about being an “uncle”. Pepper sighed and knocked Steve’s door.  
“Come in,” He called from inside. Pepper opened the door and stepped inside. Steve stood up in surprise, when Pepper walked in,  
“Hello. You were not who i was expecting to see,” Steve sounded surprised  
“Yeah, well i’m here. Deal,” Pepper said, and walked over to his desk.  
“Here have a seat,” Steve gestured for her to sit. Pepper sat down. She still felt slightly agitated with Steve, even after seven years.Tony and Steve had forgiven each other a long time ago, but part of Pepper was still pissed. Somebody had to be, “What can i do for you? Where’s Tony? I miss seeing him around here.”  
“That's why i am here. I’m surprised S.H.I.E.L.D. didn’t contact you.”  
“Contact me about what? What happened? Is Tony okay?” Steve sounded alarmed.  
“Shield had him run a solo mission for them, and they lost contact him. They don’t know what happened.”  
“Oh boy,” Steve leaned back in his chair, “What were they thinking? Tony is retired. Why didn’t get us to do it?”  
“My thoughts exactly.”  
“You think Shield is hiding something?”  
“Yes I do. Not about Tony’s whereabouts, but what they had him doing. I have a feeling it was something they didn’t want your righteous ass to find out about,” Steve looked a little surprised and hurt by her last remark. Oops. Pepper hadn’t meant to let that last bit slip out, these pregnancy hormones were doing bad things to her self control and keeping her snark in check  
“He didn’t happen to mention where it was he was going?” Steve asked obviously trying to hide his surprise from her remark.  
“If he had I wouldn’t be here.”  
“Why are you here?”  
“ I figured Shield would be more open with you, than me,” Pepper said frankly, “I want you to look into it for me, and keep me posted.”  
“Okay, I’ll see what we can do.”  
“Hey, I am not having this child without him there. You and SHIELD had better get this figured out.”  
“Okay. We will find him Pepper. I promise,” Steve said submissively. Pregnancy hormones were actually kind of fun. She could get away with more stuff.  
“Thank you,” Pepper said standing up, “I want to know everything.”  
“Of course,” Steve rose to his feet, “Here I’ll walk you out.”  
“No need for that,” Pepper said with a smile, “I’ll see myself out.”  
Pepper left the room, she felt a little guilty for not keeping it together better. It had been seven years, she should probably move on… even Tony had moved on. Maybe if Steve figured this whole mess out maybe she would forgive him.


	6. Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There might be some inconsistencies in this chapter, because I started this a while ago and have been changing some things as I go along. Anyhow enjoy. Please comment with questions, concerns, and suggestions. Also As the story progresses you will find out exactly how Tony got sent back in time. I just haven't gotten to that yet.

Tony woke up with chills still coursing through him, and he found that he was handcuffed to the bed. How was he in a bed? Where was he? Tony tried to sit up, but pian blistered through his abdomen, he flopped back uselessly gasping a little. He used his free hand to peel back the blankets and peek under his shirt. There was a fresh bandage wrapped around his abdomen where the debris had sliced him. Tony put his shirt back down, and pulled the blankets back over him. He decided he would attempt his escape later, maybe once his side was healed better. The door to the room creaked open, Tony looked over, a tall man dressed in what looked like some kind of police uniform walked into the room. Tony forced himself to sit up a little.  
“Oh you're awake. I was beginning to think you weren’t going to wake up,” The man said, not exactly sounding friendly. If anything he sounded threatening, this made Tony nervous. He twisted his hand around in the handcuff in some fruitless attempt to get his wrist out.  
“Where am I?” Tony said shifting himself into a slightly more defensive position.  
“I am asking the questions here. You have been asleep for the past three days, it's my turn,” The man said pulling up a chair. Tony wasn’t sure if he had heard him right, time was wasting away. He needed to be home right now.  
“Three days?! I have to get home!” Tony could hear the panic in his own voice.  
“Let’s talk about that. Where is your home? Is it in America?”  
Tony was not about to disclose that information, he didn’t know who this guy was, and anything he told him could potentially put Pepper and their unborn child in danger.  
“I am not answering that.”  
The man skowled angrily, and folded his arms.  
“You’d be best off to answer the question.”  
Tony wondered at what point this situation would lead to torture. Surely the people who saved him, and patched him up wouldn’t resort to that to get information out of him.  
“I am not going to start torturing you, but what i will do is toss you in prison,” The man continued, “and you look an whole lot like my good friend Sherlock Holmes, and there are a lot people in prison who don’t like him, so i’d wager you won’t make it long. Especially given your poor condition.”  
Did he seriously just say Sherlock Holmes? It was then that things started to maybe make sense, all of it: the candle lit room, the fireplace heating the room, and the way this guy was dressed. That son of a bitch sent him back in time, he was almost sure of it. Tony closed his eyes and put his one free hand over his face.  
“What year is it?” Tony asked, he dreaded the answer.  
“How hard did Holmes hit you?” The man asked sounding slightly surprised and also sneering.  
“Please just answer the question.”  
“1893.”  
Tony’s heart skipped a beat, somehow even though he had suspected it, it still didn’t prepare him.  
“What!?” Tony choked. He felt panic looming over him like a dark wave getting ready to engulf him. His heart was pounding in his chest, blood rushed past his head He had to get back home! Pepper needed him.  
“What is so hard to understand about that?” the man asked, he sounded more concerned now than anything else. Tony tried to reply, but he could barely breathe nonetheless focus on talking.  
“Uh… I um… can’t….”He gasped, trying to talk anyway. Cold beads of sweat ran down his face, he suddenly felt very clammy. He had to get up and move. He had to get out of here. Tony tried to get out of the bed, but the handcuff stopped him. He looked at it confusedly, and then yanked at it. It hurt his wrist. He felt like he was suffocating. The only thing he could hear was the sound of his heart pounding in his chest. A hand rested gently on his shoulder and made him flinch. He turned and was face to face with a different man.  
“Hey, you're okay,” A voice reassured him calmly, “This will pass, you’ll get through it. Here just focus on my voice.”  
Tony found the calmness in the man's voice reassuring.  
“That’s right, breath.”  
The man gently made Tony lay back down.  
“Your safe.”  
Tony focused on breathing, and managed to get control of himself.  
“See, your fine. I am John. Do you want tell me your name,” The man said quietly.  
“Uh… yeah… I um…”  
“Hey it's fine. Take your time. Collect yourself.”  
Tony took a deep breath.  
“Tony Stark,” He managed to say it without his voice cracking.  
“Nice to meet you,” John said “Now I would like to ask you some questions, but if you think it’ll make you freak out again, i will wait. I am a doctor. I only have your best interest in mind here.”  
“I’m good.”


	7. Time Travel??? Seriously???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry still no real answers about how Tony got himself stuck back in time. That is for the people back in normal time to figure out. They will shortly i think.

Watson had, had a lot of experience dealing with panic attacks when he was a doctor in the army, which is why he wasn’t going to push this guy. The populare theory might be that this guy was sent by Moriarty to impersonate Sherlock, but Watson knew Moriarty was too smart to send someone who could potentially freak out and ruin his plans, or have them be an American for that matter. That was taking to many chances, and there were too many uncontrolled variables. Moriarty liked being in control. He wouldn’t take that many chances. Watson was almost certain that Sherlock would come to the same conclusion, when presented with all of the evidence.  
“You weren’t sent by Moriarty, were you?” Watson turned and saw Sherlock standing in the doorway. Stark sat up and also looked toward the door. Sherlock walked in the room, and walked over to the side of the bed. He peered down at Stark studying him closely.  
“No i was not,” Stark said leaning back away from Sherlock.  
“So who did send you? And why?” Sherlock said still eyeing Stark suspiciously.  
“Some dumbass technopath,” Stark said soarly. Watson turned his gaze to Stark, and Sherlock took a baffled step back.  
“A what sent you back? What is a technopath?” Watson asked mirroring Sherlocks bafflement.  
“Someone who controls technology with their mind,” Stark said burying face in his one free hand.  
“What did he send you here to do?” Sherlock said not slowing down on the questions at all.  
“Die i suppose,” Stark replied frankly with a shrug. He suddenly sounded rather depressed.  
“So then what were you doing in my house?” Sherlock sat down in a chair next to the bed. Watson noticed Sherlock was shaky, and still looked quite weak.  
“I wish I could tell you.”  
“Do you want to just explain everything?” Watson suggested.  
“You wouldn’t believe me. I don’t even know if I believe it,” Stark said laying back down on the bed.  
“Try me,” Sherlock leaned forward and looked Stark in the eyes. “Where did you come from?”  
Stark closed his eyes and sighed.  
“About 120 years in the future.”  
Watson almost choked trying not to laugh. Sherlock on the other hand looked intrigued, and like he had taken that completely rubbish answer seriously. He nodded slow deep in thought.  
“Fascinating,” Sherlock mumbled still studying Stark.  
“Holmes, can I talk to you outside for a minute?” Watson asked standing up and leaving the room, Sherlock followed him out.  
“What is it dear Watson?” Sherlock asked after closing the door behind him.  
“You can’t possibly believe him!”   
“Why not?” Sherlock said indignantly.  
“Because it's crazy! And completely not possible!”  
“See Watson, i am afraid I have to disagree.”  
“You must of hit your head pretty hard!”  
“What has that got to do with anything?!” Sherlock said obviously taking offence to that remark, “He had some sort of ID card. It said his birthday was May 29th 1970.”  
“Did it occur to you that it was fake?”  
“That did occur to me, but it could explain so much,” Sherlock reasoned. Watson could not believe they were arguing this as a serious argument. “It would explain why his clothes were so different…”  
“That could just be the new American style,” Watson interrupted.  
“And the glowing circle in his chest?” Sherlock said as if he had just won the argument, then he continued “It looked like some sort of electric thing, and I don’t know of any doctor who can successfully operate that close to the heart. No offence.”  
Sherlock had a point, and he seemed very confident that he was right. Watson decided to humor him, and play along, but in a sceptical manner.  
“Fine. we’ll hear him out,” Watson said. He was actually curious how this was going to turn out.  
“Do you mind if I talk to him alone for a little while?”  
“No, not at all. Go ahead.”  
Sherlock smiled, opened the door, and slipped into the room closing the door behind him.


	8. Questions and Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Sherlock talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay you get a few answers in this chapter, but the pieces are going to take a little bit to come together.

30 minutes later...  
“I think we started off on the wrong foot,” Sherlock said, his past half an hour of inquiries had Sherlock convinced that Stark was telling the truth about where he had come from.  
“Honestly not the worst first encounter i’ve had with someone,” Stark said with a half smile, “You’ve got a mean punch though.”  
“Your elbow was no breeze either, and with a dislocated shoulder. I was quite impressed,” Sherlock exchanged a complement. This man seemed like someone he would get along quite well with. He had an air to him that suggested to Sherlock that he was very intelligent. Intelligent people were hard to come by. “ How is all that doing by the way?”  
“Well, I think I have a few broken ribs, but that's happened before so I should be fine, and your doctor friend did a good job with getting my shoulder back to the way it should be.”  
“Does this happen often?” Sherlock asked with mild concern.  
“Not getting launched back in time, but getting a good beating? In my line of work yes, although I am mostly retired these days, so not as much as it used to,” Stark replied and smiled a little as though he was recalling some fond memory.  
“What exactly is your line of work?”  
“See that’s where this gets hard to explain,” Stark replied, “Best way I can think to put it, is I fight crime.”  
“Ah, I think you and I will get along fine then,” Sherlock said, he was feeling quite pleased. He didn’t think he could like this person anymore than he already did.  
“But not crime like you think. I fight against potentially world ending events… or I did. Now days i am more of just a consultant, and let younger people do the actual fighting.”  
“Well that doesn’t sound like as much fun…” Sherlock said slightly disappointed, “What made you “retire”?”  
“A fight on an alien planet.”  
Sherlock was taken aback by Stark’s reply, but he was willing to hear him out  
“You don’t believe me? I have the scar to prove it, although i do suppose it doesn’t prove it was an alien,” Stark said and lifted up his shirt revealing a nasty scar on his left side, it looked like something that would be left by getting stabbed on a sword. Sherlock sat back in his chair. Was he being too trusting? He should probably be taking his usual sceptical approach to this, but he really liked this man. There were very few people that he really liked, and this man seemed like he had seen the miles he claimed to.  
“Tell me about the thing in your chest,” Sherlock said folding his arms, he was trying to be more sceptical, but he felt like there was some sort of connection between the two of them.  
“Its like… um like a battery… are those a thing at this time? I am a little fuzzy on the history of batteries.”  
“I’ve heard of them, although they are not common.”  
“Well it's similar to that, it is also similar to a magnet.”  
“Fascinating, can I look at it?” The glowing circle of blue light fascinated Sherlock.  
“It has to stay in me. It is keeping pieces of shrapnel out of my heart.”  
“Oh, that is frightfully intriguing. Did you invent it?”  
“Yes, i did. Quite a few years back… or well ahead for you… I tried getting surgery to remove the shrapnel, but it failed, so i opted to keep this glowing circle of light.”  
“You said it was similar to a battery, what does it power?” Sherlock asked.  
“I wish I could show you, its like a suit of armor, but it flys and does a lot of other things.”  
“Like that thing that attacked us?”  
“I don’t know what that thing was, but i have no doubt that the guy who sent me here, also sent that to make sure i die here.”  
“You have told me alot, but not how you actually got here. Can you tell me that?”  
“This secret agency pulled in a favor i owed them, and they wanted me to go pick up this kid for them, they told me that she could make portals, but i guess they didn’t know about the time portals. Any way I went to go get her, and out of nowhere this other guy shows up, takes over my suit of mechanical armor, ad takes it away, and then the girl shoves me through a time portal, and now I am here,” Stark finished, he was obviously upset by these turn of events.  
“Why were they having get a random child?”  
“Well they told me that they wanted me to bring her in to keep her safe, because having a super human orphan on the busy streets of London could be potentially very dangerous.”  
“That makes sense,” Sherlock agreed.  
Stark stared out into space looking quite sad.  
“I need to get home. My wife is pregnant, and the baby is due in a few months.”  
Sherlock wished he had some sort of consolation to offer the man but he had nothing. If this man was from the future he had no way of helping him get back, obviously he came from a much more advanced time. Sherlock was beginning to feel quite inadequate, and he wished he could help Stark.  
“Well, sitting around idly isn’t going to solve that problem. We will get back home,” Sherlock reassured him, while also trying reassure himself that there was some way to do that.


	9. Breaking in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is on a mission. Carol Danvers (Captain Marvel) gets pissed.

Peter lowered himself slowly from a ceiling vent, he blinked his eyes afew times waiting for the night vision in his suit to adjust, Cap had given him this special mission to break into shield and get the files on the mission that they had had Mr. Stark run.  
“Karen give me a scan of the room. I want to know where the lasers and heat sensors are.”  
“I can show the lasers are, do want initiate the new body temp concealer?” Karen replied.  
“I have that? Yeah sure. Do it.”  
The lazers lit up; Peter really had his work cut out for him. He dropped onto the ground and started nimbly navigating through the lasers, it got trickey due to the moving lasers that he had to keep his eye on. The going was slow but he eventually made it. He couldn’t believe Shield still kept papers… although after the stories he had heard about Ultron, he could hardly blame them. It just made breaking in a whole lot easier. Peter worked his way down the long rows of shelves and file boxes until he came to the “S” section, from there it didn’t take him long to find the section for Mr. Stark. It was extensive.  
“Oh boy…” Peter stared up at all of the boxes. Hopefully they were arranged by year. He decided to start with the newest looking box. He pulled it off the shelf and began examining the contents. He looked for the files with the most recent dates, he found three from that year so he decided to take all three. Peter quickly put the lid back on the box and put it back on the shelf, he hesitated. There were alot things in the boxes that he really wanted to know, he had to remind himself what his mission was, he finished putting the box away, and then worked his way back through the lasers, into the vent, and then started crawling for the exit.

Cool fresh air blew against Peter’s face as he zoomed down the highway on his motorcycle. He was grateful to have gotten out without getting noticed. Shield was quite easy to break into, he had thought it was going to be hard. Peter turned down the driveway to the compound; when he pulled up Steve was waiting for him. Peter pulled to a stop, and as he did so Carol Danvers stepped out from behind Steve. Peter gulped. Carol was a punch first maybe ask questions later, but possibly just keep punching, kind of person. Her friendship with Mr. Stark went back a long time, and she had become far over protective of him, after the whole mess with Thanos. Peter shivered trying to forget that whole endeavor.  
Carol looked pissed. Her fist was clenched, and glowing slightly. She strode forward.  
“Have you looked at that file yet?” She demanded.  
“No, I thought Steve should see it first,” Peter replied quietly, he felt very submissive around Carol. She snached Peter’s backpack and pulled the file out. She scanned through it quickly, looking angrier with every growing second.  
“Pepper said SHIELD told her, that they did know what happened?” Carol snarled closing the folder. “I aut to pick up the whole building full of lying scum, and throw it into space!”  
“What?” Steve asked folding his arms. Peter was still in awe of how fast she could read.  
“There are two files here. One is the file that they gave Tony, and the other is the real file which…” She paused for dramatic effect, “ Is very informational, and very different from the bullshit mission file that they gave Tony.”  
The corner of her mouth twitched as though she was about to start shouting uncontrollably.  
Steve took the file out of her hand and flipped through it.  
“Son of a bitch.”  
“Those pieces of shit have him doing their dirty work, without actually having him know what it is,” Carol growled.  
“What? What did they have him doing?” Peter asked very confused.  
“They gave Tony a fake mission, to accomplish their actual mission,” Carol said in a low agitated voice.  
“Which was?” Peter still didn’t get what was going on.  
“They gave Tony a fake mission. They sent him in blind. They sent him to bring in a young girl who was posing a threat in London. They wanted him to bring her in. They told him they didn’t know her abilities, they just knew she was dangerous, but this other file completely contradicts everything in the mission file they gave Tony. They sent him in as fricken test dummy to see just how powerful she is. Here's the best part, they got him instead of us so they could go around the accords, because he is retired and legally no longer bound by them, and they didn’t want anyone to know that they snached the kid.”  
“What exactly are her powers?” Peter asked shifting nervously.  
“She can make portals in time, and space… Which means Tony could be literally anywhere,” Carol said angrily, Peter noticed the glow around her hands had increased since they had been standing there. It was making him uncomfortable.   
“I think we should find the kid,” Steve said calmly, as if he could sense that Carol was about to do something crazy.  
“You contact the committee in London, and I will go see what else SHIELD is hiding,” Carol snarled and didn’t wait for Steve to reply before she leapt into the sky, and flew away.  
“You know I really miss the days when Stark was the most rash person on the team,” Steve said frowning up at the sky.


	10. Exploring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony decides to explore a little, but gets interrupted.

Tony woke up to a dark house. He was recovered enough to where he could get up and walk around the house. This was the 3rd night here since he had woken up. Tony swung his legs out of bed, and lit one of the lamps. He had yet to explore the house. He had only been back and forth between his and Sherlock’s rooms. Tony slid out of bed, his bare feet hit the carpet, the floor creaked a little. He grabbed the lamp, and made his way across the room slowly, trying to tread lightly on the creaky floor boards. The house was cold and quiet. He opened the door, it growend a little, he slipped out into the dark hallway. There was a crack of light under Sherlock’s door, he must still be awake. Tony decided against going in and seeing what he was up to, he wanted to explore. He moved silently down the hallway, the hardwood floors felt cold against his bare feet. He shivered a little. The hallway emptied out into a living room, there was an armchair and couch pulled close to a fireplace, the fire was nothing more then low smoldering embers now. No wonder the house had gotten so cold. Tony examined the items on the mantelpiece, there were a good number of military medals and also a few books. Tony meandered slowly through the room, and into a dining room. The table there was small, there were a few portraits on the wall, probably relatives. Tony didn’t linger to long in the dining room and moved on to the next hallway. He moved silently down the long hallway of closed doors, he stopped outside the first open door. Tony poked his head in and squinted into the darkness from what he could tell the room was a study. He slipped into the room, and began looking around. There was a desk of papers with some kind of research papers on it, he glanced at them briefly, and then moved on to exploring the bookshelves. A floorboard creaked out in the hallway. He jumped a little and spun around. He couldn’t see anyone from where he was. Tony crept toward the door, he stepped through the doorway and cold hand grabbed around his mouth.  
“Shhh, it's just me,” Sherlock whispered from right behind him, and then blew out the light, “Quietly follow me.”  
Tony did as he was told, and he followed Sherlock back down the hallway, through the dining room, back into the living room, down the other hallway, and into Sherlock's’ room.  
“What is this about?!” Tony asked when Sherlock closed the door behind them, all of the lights in the room were off.  
“That thing that was chasing us, is back, and somewhere outside the house,” Sherlock whispered. “I have a hunch that it wants you.”  
“Great!” Tony exhaled, as if he needed any more problems right now.  
“We need to get out of here, Watson doesn’t need to be dragged into this.”   
“Where is it that you saw it?”  
“Not saw it, heard it,” Sherlock whispered, “ We need to go, before it tries to get in the house.”  
“Are we going to go on foot?! That thing will catch us.”  
“No we’ll take the… we’ll take the horses,” Sherlock sounded very unhappy. “Come now.”  
He grabbed a coat and scarf and handed it to Tony. He then headed for the door.  
“Come on, we’ve got to go.”


	11. Seeing them go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very Very short chapter which is why I am going to post another one right after this!

A sound outside woke Watson, he slipped out of bed to look out the window and see what it was. He peered out into the darkness and saw the faint outline of to horses galloping away into the black of night.  
“John what is it?” Mary asked sitting up in bed.  
“Nothing dear,” Watson said and returned to bed. He had no doubt that the two people on the horses were Stark, and Holmes. They must have figured something out.


	12. Escaping into the Night

Tony leaned over in the saddle and glanced nervously down at his horse’s feet. He could feel its hooves slipping slightly on the stone path, and it made him nervous. When he was young Howard had insisted he play Polo, so he knew well the dangers of riding. They had been grilled into his head, and one of those things was icey stone roads and steel horseshoes did not mix well.   
Sherlock rode a good three or four yards behind him, and looked very uncomfortable in the saddle. This surprised Tony, considering horse was still the primary mode of transportation.  
“You alright back there?” Tony called over his shoulder.  
“Quite fine,” Sherlock tried asure him, but sounded very unsure, “Maybe we could slow the pace?”  
Slowing down probably wasn’t the worst idea. There was no sign that the killer robot had followed them, and the amount of slipping going on was making Tony uneasy.  
“Alright,” He agreed and rained the horse into a slow canter. They now rode side by side down the side of the road. Tony had forgotten how much he actually enjoyed riding; he had always pretend to hate it just because Howard had wanted him to ride, and in his young age he had refused to let on that his father was right about something.  
His horse flicked its ears back. It heard something, so did Sherlock’s. Tony suddenly felt like they were being watched; he cast a quick glance over his shoulder. Nothing. His horse increased its pace, not by much, but just enough for him to tell.  
“I think we should pick the pace backup,” Sherlock said just loud enough to be heard over the sound of jingling tack, and clatter of hooves. Despite not being as attuned with horses he was still observative which meant he had probably noticed the same things Tony had.  
“I was just about to suggest that. I also think we should get off the road,” Tony suggested.  
“Why on earth would we do that? It’s hard enough to see as it is. We don’t need to be riding through the woods blind.”  
Sherlock had a point, but Tony really like the idea of pushing the horses while on slick pavement.  
“If we need to move fast, the horses will traction on the normal ground. We will be able to go faster.”  
“Unless we get hit by a tree,” Sherlock pointed out, “Plus it would be to easy to get split up.”  
Tony made a low angry grumble in his throat, and then gave his horse nudge to go faster. He didn’t like this in the least, but Sherlock had a point. Tony tensed with every slight slip of his horse’s hooves.  
Something huge and metal landed in front of them on the road. Tony’s horse whinnied and skidded to a stop, sparks flew under its feet from the steel scraping on the rock road. The horse reared angrily. The robot rose to its feet in front of them. Tony restled the rains and managed to get his horse under control. Sherlock was having some issues. Tony put his reins in one hand, grabbed Sherlock’s riens, and quickly angled his horse off the road. They took off into the woods.  
“I got it now!” Sherlock said indignantly snatching his reins back.   
“Okay, I wasn’t sure. You looked like you were struggling there.”  
The heavy crashing behind them told Tony that the robot was following them. He felt a little guilty for dragging Sherlock into this.  
“Maybe we should split up,” Tony shouted Sherlock.  
“Why would we do that!? That is the worst idea ever!”   
“No its not, think about it. The robot can only chase one of us, and it obviously wants me, so if it chases me then you can get away,” Tony reasoned. It wasn’t fair for him to continue pulling Sherlock into his mess. Everybody always got dragged into his mess, and more often than not things ended worse for them then then they did for him.  
“No, we are in this together,” Sherlock insisted.  
“Look we split up and regroup at the Tower bridge tomorrow at three,” Tony argued.  
"Or we don't split up at all,"Sherlock argued,  
"Look that thing can only chase one of us," Tony countered, "We need to split up."  
“Fine.”  
Tony was grateful the argument didn’t continue.   
“You go right, I’ll go left,” Tony ordered and pulled the horse to the left; he could still hear the robot crashing behind him. Good, it had decided to follow him. He gave is horse a kick and it increased its speed. Tony cept his head low as they charged through the woods; getting hit in the head with a tree branch going this speed was not ideal.  
A short time later they burst through the tree line out into a hilly field; no longer having to worry about tree branches Tony gave the horse another kick and it increased its speed farther. They tore through the snowy field leaving the robot farther and farther behind. The sun was rising slowly behind them, and the light from London gleamed slightly in the distance.


	13. Confirmed Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol's visit to Shield

“You!” Carol shouted as she kicked the door to Director Hill’s office down, “I swear to--”  
Carol stopped mid sentence. There was some who was not Maria Hill sitting in her desk.  
“Can I help you Captain?” A tall man rose from the seat that Hill usually sat in.  
“Where the hell is Director Hill?” Carol demanded savagely.  
The man nodded sadly, sat back down.  
“She was relieved from duty, and taken into custody two days ago,” the man said sadly, “They instated me as the new director shortly afterword.”  
“Why was Hill arrested?” Carol asked in shock.  
“We discovered that she designed Stark’s mission to get him killed,” The new director said sullenly, “She kept certain details under wraps so she could send him in blind. She was using him as a test dummy.”  
“So what we thought was true?” Carol sat down in the nearest chair. She had been hoping that all of this had been a big misunderstanding, but it wasn’t. Hill had actually planned the whole thing, and she had known very important information that she neglected to tell Tony for the sole purpose of research.  
“If you thought that she created a fake file to trick him then yes.”  
“I was hoping it wasn’t true,” Carol said absent mindedly, “Does she know if he is still alive?”  
“She at least gave us that much. Tony Stark is confirmed dead, killed in action.”  
Carol’s stomach dropped. She suddenly felt very light headed.  
“Does Pepper know?” was all Carol could force herself to say.  
“Two agents are going to tell her right now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> questions? Comments? Concerns?


	14. Savior?

Six nights ago

“What did you just do!?” Niko shouted flailing his arms in the air, dropping the long sharp metal spike he had been about to use, “What did you do June!?”  
June took a frightened step back; Niko was dangerous when he was angry.  
“I just didn’t want you to--”  
“To what?! Kill him? He is dangerous! He is working with SHIELD for pete’s sake!” Niko was roaring now.  
“He said they would take care of me,” June whimpered. Niko just laughed incredulously.  
“They’re SHIELD! They don’t help people! They use people!”  
“I’m sorry…” June mumbled.  
“Good. Open that portal back up.”  
“Are you going to kill him?” June’s question was met with a hand to the face. Tears welled in her eyes; the slap had stung.  
“Open the damn portal and don’t question me!” Niko shouted.  
June didn’t argue any more less she be slapped again. As she opened the portal while Niko formed the scattered pieces of the metal suit into some kind of robot looking thing. He changed a few things about it. He used extra metal to add in horns and spikes, then he sent through the portal to the 1800s. Niko turned his attention back toward June.  
“Now go to your room, so you don’t screw anything else up.”  
June obediently ran to the ladder that led to her section of the loft; she rushed up it, and ran to her sleeping mat. There she curled up in small ball and cried to herself. Niko knew about her power to make portals, but he didn’t know about her telepathy. She had never told him, but also never used it on him. She didn’t want to spy on her protector.  
She had liked the man in the metal suit who had come to take her. What he had said was that SHIELD would take care of her, but what he had been thinking was that he would take care of her. His thoughts had been genuine, and it had occurred to her he had no intention of taking her to SHIELD. There was fear of SHIELD somewhere in the back of his mind, but she hadn’t been able to see it, but when Niko had ripped his suit off and pinned him against the wall, and lifted a metal spike to murder him with, June had seen a different fear. It had been in big bold letters painted all over his mind. It was a fear of dying and leaving a pregnant wife behind. June had made a split second decision, and thrown him through a portal before Niko had the chance to kill him.   
June stopped crying at the sound of Nicko’s phone ringing.  
“Niko here,” He answered, and then there was a long silence before he continued, “Yes it's done,” Then he hung up.


	15. Riderless horse

Sherlock sat impatiently near the bridge. Where was Stark? The clock had stuck three half an hour ago; he was late. Shouting from down the street caught Sherlocks attention. He stood up and looked around the corner, there were three men gathered around a dark bay horse. It was in full tack, but had no rider. Sherlock’s breath caught in his throat. The horse was Hydrid, one of Watson’s horses, furthermore the one Stark had been riding. Sherlock got back on his horse and approached the men sarrownding the horse.  
“Excuse me gentlemen that is one of my horses,” He said calmly.  
“Well ye auta take better note uh where ya lettim run. He almos’ plowed over dem ladies over der,” One of the men spoke up, “Her’, take em, and don’ be letten im run rampant no more.”  
Sherlock nodded and took the reins from the man. He turned his horse around and headed back out of the city. He suspected Stark had gotten lost in the woods.  
He rode down the country road keeping his eyes out for where he had gotten back on the road. He would have to track his tracks back to where they split up, and then track Stark’s tracks, and he needed to do all of this quickly before the sun went back down.   
It didn’t take him long to find where he had gotten on the road, from there it was easy finding the horse tracks in the snow. He soon found where they had split up. He gave his horse a kick, and they cantered through the woods following Stark’s trail. The trail led out of the woods, and into a huge field. He followed the tracks up a hill, and when he came to the rise of the hill he discovered Stark.  
Stark was sitting happily on top of the robot, which was laying with its face buried in the ground. There was a long metal spike sticking through its head. Stark looked up.  
“I was wondering how long it would take for you to show up,” Stark said, he looked a little dazed.  
“Are you alright?” Sherlock asked, trying to pinpoint what exactly might be wrong.  
“Perfectly fine,” Stark assured him, “Just a little tired.”  
“Well that's understandable. Neither of us slept last night.”  
“Yeah,” Stark laughed a little.  
“What happened to the metal thing?”  
“Oh, right him. Let’s just say it’s not fun fighting a metal dude without weapons, and its really not fun when he pulls out a metal spike. I can’t tell you how many times I almost got impaled.”  
Sherlock raised an eyebrow. Starks nonchalant manner of mentioning almost getting impaled surprised him.  
“I am glad you survived.”  
“Yeah, me too,” Stark said getting to his feet, “I see brought my horse. Thank you.”  
“So you have a plan?” Sherlock asked.  
“Well sleep would be nice, and also finding somewhere to store this thing would be nice,” Stark said giving the robot a kick.  
“Shall we go back to Watson’s?”  
“That seems like the best option,” Stark agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, Tony is still very much alive... Okay sorry. That's all i am going to say.


	16. Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper is reeling from the news that has just brought to her.

The two Shield agents left the house leaving Pepper alone. She plopped down limply on the closest chair. It couldn’t be true. Tony couldn’t be dead. He wouldn’t let himself die. Not before their daughter was born. Their daughter… a realization hit Pepper like a ton of bricks. He didn’t know-- no. He would never know that their child was a girl. How could Hill have done this? Why would she? Pepper was friends with her. She had never done anything to show she wasn’t trustworthy. None of what Pepper had just heard made sense.  
Pepper finally found her strength and got to her feet. She needed air. Pepper stepped out the back door, and was embraced by the cool wind blowing up from the ocean below. Massive angry dark waves crashed angrily against the cliffs. These were not the tall even waves of high tide. These were the angry frothing waves that came before a storm. Dark storm clouds were beginning to form in the night sky on the distant horizon. A tear slipped down Pepper’s cheek. What was she going to do?  
“Pepper?” She nearly jumped out of her skin as a hand grabbed her shoulder gently. She spun around to face Rhodey. She didn’t even speak before throwing herself helplessly into his arms. She was done holding back, she let her tears come in great sobs.  
“He’s gone… Rhodey hes gone!” She wailed into his shoulder. Rhodey held her close to him, and rubbed her back.  
“Shhh,” He whispered and rested his chin on her head; he rocked a little.  
“He can’t be gone!”  
Rhodey said nothing to this, and just hugged her tighter.  
“The baby is a girl! He never found out, and now he will never know!” Pepper sobbed uncontrollably, “This isn’t fair!”  
“I know, I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions? Comments? Concerns? Please Comment! Also y'all better buckle in. This isn't half way over yet. (Library_Bum there is no need to be angry ;) )


	17. Shocked Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter can't believe it.

“But… But… Carol that can’t be true!” Peter protested. Mr. Stark couldn’t be dead. She only nodded. She looked like she had been crying. “No… It can’t be true…”  
Steve sat in his chair at the head of the conference table.  
“Is anyone with Pepper?” was all he said.  
“Yes, I called Rhodey. He’s there,” Carol said quietly, “I wish Director Brax had waited to send the agents. It should have been one of us to tell Pepper.”   
Nobody else in the room said anything. They were all to shocked. Peter got slowly to his feet; he couldn’t stand the silence that had fallen over the room.   
“Peter?” Carol questioned. All he could do was shake his head before running out of the room. Tears welled in his eyes. How could Hill have done this to Mr. Stark? Maybe it was a lie. Peter ran outside, and jumped on his motorcycle. He had to leave. He needed to talk to Director Brax himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry these chapters are so short.


	18. New Bots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> June is forced to open yet another portal.

June’s eyes flew open at the sound of Niko shouting downstairs.  
“Yes I am sure!” a long pause “Look, I am a technopath I control tech! I am certain Stark is dead!” An even longer pause, “What? Come to America?! Why?” there was an even longer pause, “One week? Okay fine we’ll be there.”  
June wondered who he was talking to, but she was not going to read his mind. That would just be wrong. He took care of her after all.  
“Wait… what do you want the body for? You thought I would hang on to it?!” Niko exclaimed. He hung up the phone. Footsteps approach the ladder and June went back to pretending be asleep.  
“Hey kid! Get your ass down here! I need a portal!” He yelled angrily up to her. She quickly ran across the room and down the ladder, keeping him waiting never ended well.  
“Where to?” She asked drowsily.  
“Where ever it was you sent Stark.”  
“Are you going to send more robots after him?” June couldn’t help but ask the question.  
“Just shut up and open the damn portal!” Niko shouted.  
June did as she was told despite all of her instinct telling her not to.  
Niko went to his huge closet, and called out three of his robots. These were bigger than the one he had made using Stark’s suit. They were also a great deal more mean looking. In addition to the horns and spike that the first one had, these ones had long barbed claws. June gulped.  
“Meet at the big ben clock tower with Stark’s cold dead body. You have five days,” Niko hissed at the robots and their eyes immediately lit up and glowed bright red. One by one the robots stepped through the portal. June stared at Niko in horror. Stark didn’t stand a chance.


	19. Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Sherlock's trip home has a hiccup

Tony couldn’t help but cringe a little as he and Sherlock rode side by side down the road, the robot was making a horrible scraping noise as it dragged along the road behind his horse. Why did Watson’s house have to be so far away? The sound was getting unbearable; he was about to comment on it when it suddenly stopped, and the rope that was dragging the robot went slack. Tony and Sherlock both turned around in their saddles to see the robot slowly rising to its feet. It reached up slowly and pulled the long spike out of its head.  
“Oh shit…” Tony breathed. That was really not good.  
“Was it supposed to get back up?” Sherlock asked, Tony didn’t answer, they needed a plan.  
“Give me one of those coils of rope,” Tony ordered, and Sherlock pulled a thing of thick rope out of his saddle bag, and handed it to him.  
“What's the plan here?” Sherlock asked.  
“Ever heard of being drawn and quartered?”  
“And here I was hoping we could just ride away again.”  
“Me too, but the horses are too tired. I think my plan will work tho. I am going to rope it around the neck, and yank it off balance,” Tony explained hurriedly, “Then you rope its foot, and we ride in opposite directions.”  
“What if I can’t get the foot?” Sherlock asked.  
“Rope it around the neck,” Tony answered, turned his horse around and charged at the robot. Decapitation should work.  
The robot swung at Tony with the long sharp spike. He leaned backward in the saddle, and the spike passed barely an inch above his face. As soon as it had swiped past him, Tony sat back up, and tossed the rope over the robots head. He wrapped the other end of the rope around the saddle horn. The robot took a step back, and the rope yanked taught. Tony had been hoping the rope would make the robot loose it’s footing, sadly that was not the case. The robot moved to lunge at Tony, but was yanked back slightly be another rope tightening around its neck. Sherlock nodded at they turned the horses in opposite directions. Tony dug his heels in. The hose snorted loudly; He could feel the horse straining to pull the rope. There was a snapping sound, and the horse stumbled forward barely catching itself. The rope fell loosely down. Tony turned his horse around just in time to see the robot cut the rope tying it to Sherlock’s saddle. The robot turned its back to Tony; it was going for Sherlock. Good its attention was Holmes. Tony charged his horse at the robot. He slipped his feet out of the sturopes and when they were about two feet away he jumped off it’s back and clumsily onto the robot’s back. He wrapped his legs around it and grabbed the rope around its neck. He yanked back as hard he could. The robot barely reacted. Tony scooted himself a little higher up, maybe he could do something if he could get leverage under its chin. The robot suddenly slammed its head backward full force. Hard metal slammed Tony in the face with a crack. He felt his nose break, and make a sickening pop. Stuned Tony lost his grip and fell to the cold ground. His vision went blurry from the sudden pain in his face; warm blood trickled down the side of his nose. Before he could completely clear his vision the robot grabbed him around the neck and slowly began choking him. He kicked helplessly at the robot. He had to get free. Suddenly the robot opened its hand and dropped Tony, who fell on the ground coughing. He blinked a few times to clear his vision, and looked up to see Sherlock perched on top the robot’s shoulders pounding it’s head with a large stick. Tony was impressed with how well he managed to keep his balance. His admiration melted away when the robot reached up grabbed Holmes by the head and hurled him at Tony. Sherlock flew into Tony and they both hit the ground hard.  
“This isn’t working…” Sherlock coughed.  
“No shit Sherlock,” Tony had to laugh silently to himself a little. That had to be the number one best time that saying was used. His amusement was short lived as the robot grabbed him around the neck again. He felt the air slowly leaving him. He yanked desperately at its clamp like grip. Then the robot grabbed the sword like spike that it had stuck in the ground. Not again! Please no! He yanked at its hand harder. He had to get free. Suddenly it wasn't the robot hold him, it was Thanos. Tony stared wide in horror up at the purple giant as he thrust the sword forward, right as the sword met his skin Tony snapped back to reality. He gasped helplessly. Not here. If he got impaled here he would die. He had barely survived with modern medical help. Here that same injury would have killed him.  
The robot drew the spike back. This was it. It was over. Tony closed his eyes preparing himself for his fate.  
Donk! Tony opened one of his eyes. Sherlock had hucked a rock at the robots head. It just turned it’s head and looked at Holmes who looked like he felt useless.  
“Its okay. I didn’t expect this to work,” Tony choked. A rock to the head wasn’t going to stop this thing, “You should get out of here.”  
Sherlock frowned.  
“Go, If you stay it will kill both of us,” Tony pleaded. Sherlock didn’t budge, he just picked up another rock and threw it at the robot’s head. Tony wasn’t going to admit this out loud but he was happy Sherlock stayed. The robot turned its attention back to Tony and drew the spike back. Sherlock suddenly leapt forward, just as the robot thrust the spike forward. Holmes hit the back of the robot’s legs with a full force body slam. The robot lost its grip on Tony and fell forward. Tony hit the ground and fell back; the spike caught the edge of his shirt, and sank into the ground. Tony stared at it in shock. He had been less than a fraction of a centimeter away from being impaled. He only had a fraction of second to appreciate this before the robot pulled the spike out of the ground and rose it up to strike again. It brought the spike down, and Tony barely had time to roll out of the way.  
“Stark! We need a plan!” Sherlock shouted from behind the robot. He had a small cut above his eyebrow. Tony found it comforting that he was not the only one getting beat to a pulp.  
“Working on it!” Tony shouted and somersaulted out of the way of the robot trying to stab him again. “Got any explosives?”  
“Why would I have explosives?” Sherlock exclaimed angrily, “If either of us were going to carry around explosives it would be you! Your the one with a battery in your chest!”  
This gave Tony an idea. A very bad one at that.  
“I got it! I use my arc reactor to put too much power into it, and explode it!”  
“That is a stupid idea! The goal here is both of us surviving, and you’ll die without that thing,” Sherlock exclaimed. Tony frowned.  
“I guess our best option is decapitating it.”  
“Alright. One thing at a time. Get it’s weapon.”  
“When give the signal, jump up and yank back on the ropes around its neck as hard as you can,” Tony said, “Hey shit head!”  
Tony stepped so he was directly in front of the robot. He spread his arms wide.  
“Come and get me!” The robot lunged forward driving the spike toward Tony’s heart. He stepped to the side at the last second, and closed his arm around the robot’s wrist in a firm hold.  
“Now!”  
Sherlock leapt up, grabbed the ropes, and pulled down as hard as he could. The robot’s head jerked back, and it fell awkwardly to one knee. As it did this Tony drove his knee upward and slammed it into the robot’s elbow. It dropped the spike. Tony released it’s arm and grabbed the spike.  
“Out of the way!” Tony shouted. Holmes rolled away from it. Tony lept into the air, and drove the spike through the robot’s neck. He used his weight, and drove it all the way down to the ground. The robot jerked a little, and then stayed still. There was now only a very small amount of metal holding its head on. He pulled the pike out and used it to fully sever the robot’s head. Tony slumped down sitting down on the decapitated robot corpse. A dull throbbing pain slowly made itself known. He gingerly touched the bridge of his nose, and then winced. He could feel dry crusty blood caked around it. Sherlock rose to his feet walked over and plopped himself down next to Tony. Tony coughed slightly. His neck hurt.  
“So we walking back to Watson’s?” Tony asked after a long silence.  
Sherlock looked up at the darkening sky.  
“Probably should,” He said and hauled himself to his feet. Tony tried to follow but made it about half way up before giving up and sitting back down.  
“Maybe I’ll just stay sitting for a bit,” He mumbled. His whole head was throbbing now.  
“No. Come on,” Sherlock said and held out his hand. Tony frowned at it for a second before taking it. Sherlock pulled Tony to his feet, “We’ll hide the robot, and come back and get it tomorrow.”  
“Sounds like a plan,” Tony mubbled. A shiver ran up his fine reminding him how cold it was. They slowly hauled the robot off the road, and hid it behind some bushes.  
“Shall we head home?” Sherlock asked once they were finished.  
“Definitely,” Tony confirmed, and the two of them made their way slowly down the road half leaning on each other and headed toward Watson’s home in the quickly fading light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun chapter right? Questions? Comments? Concerns?


	20. Pieces to the puzzle

Peter parked his motorcycle outside the Shield HQ. He walked in at the guest entrance and stopped at the front desk.  
“How can I help you today?” A woman said looking up from her papers.  
“Is Director Brax busy?” Peter asked the woman.  
“No, but i am afraid I can’t just let walk up to his office,” The woman replied apologetically.  
“Here,” Peter said as plopped down his Avengers ID card.  
“I’ll call him,” The woman said quickly and dialed a number on the phone, “Um yes sir this is the front desk… Yes, there is a Peter Parker here who wants to you…. Yes sir.” The woman hung up the phone, “He’ll see you.”  
“Thank you so much,” Peter and walked quickly toward the elevator.  
Peter walked down the long hallway that lead to the Director’s office. He stopped and knocked on the heavy oak wood door.  
“Come on in,” A voice called from inside. Peter opened the heavy, and stepped into the room. Almost immediately the hairs on the back his neck stood on end.  
“So your Peter? I am Director Brax,” The man sitting behind the desk said and rose to his feet. He extended his hand.  
“Yes, I’m Peter. It’s an honor to meet you,” Peter said and took his hand. Touching Brax sent what felt like an electrical shock through Peter. Every hair on his body tingled. He pulled his hand back a little faster then he probably should have. Brax looked a little surprised, but not offended.  
“Are you okay?” He asked tilting his head in concern.  
“Yeah, yeah I’m fine,” Peter sat down cautiously in the closest chair.  
“So what did you want to talk about?” Brax asked, as he sat back down.  
“Is it true?”  
Brax leaned back in his chair and nodded solemnly.  
“I should have known that’s why you were here,” Brax rubbed his chin, “From what I’ve heard you were like a son to Stark.”  
Peter only nodded.  
“I am afraid it's true. I wish someone had caught Hill before ruined everything. I feel terrible for Pepper, and their baby,” Peter developed a new itch under his skin as Brax spoke. What the hell were his spider senses telling him? Brax seemed truly upset and sympathetic. Peter liked him, “Pepper is lucky to have all you Avengers around to take care of her.”  
Peter felt a shiver crawl up his back. He glanced nervously around the room. Nothing. It was just him and Brax. What was going on?  
“I have a team out searching for his body right now--”  
“I’m sorry, I have to go,” Peter interrupted. The itch under his skin was getting unbearable. He had to get out of this room.  
“Oh, alright,” Brax said calmly. Then Peter caught it. The voice it had a hint of familiarity to it, but he couldn’t pinpoint.  
“I’m sorry… good bye,” Peter was about to leave when he remembered he had to ask one more question, “Did you tell Carol that Mr. Stark was looking into Hill and that's why she got him killed?”  
“That is what we believe. Yes.”  
“Thank you,” Peter said quickly and ran back down the hallway. He skipped the elevator, and went to the stairs. He ran down the stairs. Slowed to a walk as he entered the lobby, and then as soon as he was through the doors he sprinted for his motorcycle.  
“Karen, please call Pepper,” He said as he started the motorcycle.  
“Hello Peter,” Pepper said answering the phone as Peter was pulling onto the highway. She sounded like she had been crying, which Peter understood. He had cried almost the whole four hours that it had taken to drive down from New York.  
“Hey Pepper. I’d uh… I’d ask how you are, but considering… I guess I just…” Peter fumbled over his words.  
“It’s okay Peter you don’t have to say anything,” Pepper said quietly, “He was just as much your father as he was my husband. I think we are both at a loss.”  
Peter wished he could say something to cheer her up. She sounded so broken, and scared.  
“Um, Pepper do you think you could maybe send me copies of his files and projects?” Peter hadn’t meant to blurt it out like that, but he needed to see Mr. Stark’s file on Hill.  
“May I ask why?” Pepper asked sighing deeply in Peter’s ear.  
“Oh, I um… I was trying to figure something out, and I um… I am sorry, I shouldn’t have asked like--”  
“It's fine Peter. I was just curious. I’ll send it all over to you,” Pepper said forlornly. Peter felt like he was going to through up. He had never heard any one sound that sad and broken ever. May hadn’t even sounded that bad after uncle Ben died. There was a long silence on the other end of the phone before Pepper finally spoke again, “I need to go Peter. I am really tired, and I have the baby to think about.”  
“Alright,” Peter said quietly, “Take care of yourself.”  
With that Pepper hung up. A few minutes later Peter’s phone dinged.  
“Ms. Potts has sent the files to you,” Karen informed Peter.  
“Great, where is the closest hotel?”  
“Just off this exit. Are we not going back to the compound?”  
“No Karen. I need some time away,” Peter replied to the AI’s question, and pulled off the exit.  
Peter checked into the motel and went to his room. He locked the door behind him.   
“Alright Karen open those files.”  
A huge array of 3d files showed up. Peter squinted at them.  
“Find the ones that mention Agent Hill.”  
“There aren’t any.”  
“Mr. Stark had one.”  
“If he did, it’s not here,” Karen informed Peter. He flopped on the bed and stared at the ceiling for a few minutes. His mind went back to that warning his spider senses had given him in the presence of Brax. What if he had it backwards?  
“Search for files on Jonathan Brax.”  
“I have one file.”  
“Open it.”  
“Peter if you are thinking what I calculate you are thinking do really think this is a good idea?” Karen questioned.  
“Yes. Open it.”  
Peter read through the file. There wasn’t a whole lot of information, but it was enough.   
Tony Stark was not looking into Agent Hill.  
Tony Stark had been looking into Director Jonathan Brax…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions? Comments? Concerns? Please comment and or leave kudos. Things will be heating up a bit now.


	21. A new friend

“You said I had a week!” June listened to Niko shout angrily into his phone. He had been using his phone a lot lately. She wanted desperately who he was talking to, and why they wanted Stark dead so much, but She did not dare ask Niko, he had been in perpetual state of anger ever since she had sent Stark through the portal. He had also been smacking her more than usual. She had decided a day ago to keep quiet so she didn’t say anything to anger him more. She didn’t want to stress him out anymore.  
“Fine. Fine! We will be there in an hour…. No damn it! I don’t have proof yet! Just trust me. He’s dead.”  
Niko made an angry huffing sound.   
“JUNE!” Niko’s voice rang angrily through the building, “Pack your shit! We are leaving in half an hour!”   
June didn’t waste a second getting up from her sleeping cot and running over to her her backpack. She threw her clothes in it hurriedly and climbed quickly down the ladder, where Niko was waiting for her with his arms crossed.  
“Where are we going?” June asked quietly, half expecting him to hit her. To her surprise he didn’t lash out, but he didn’t answer her question either.  
“Are you ready to go?” Was all he said. June nodded a little, “Good.”  
Niko pulled his phone out of his pocket and pulled up a picture of what looked a warehouse.  
“Open a portal to there.”  
June stared at the picture closely, and concentrated. The portal opened up next to them.  
“All right let's go,” Niko said, grabbed June’s arm and yanked her through the portal.They stepped into a very dimly lit room. June closed the portal behind them.  
“Your early,” A smooth voice said from the shadows.The hint of malice frightened June so slipped behind Niko a little, and clung onto his arm. She hated going new places.  
“I figured it would be best not to keep you waiting considering…” Niko sounded nervous.  
“Wise choice,” The voice from the shadows spoke, “and you brought the child?”  
“Yea, she right here,” Niko said grabbing June and giving her a good shove toward the voice. She stumbled forward a little, and fell down.  
“Be gentle,” The voice warned. A tall man stepped out of the shadows, and looked down at June. She was trying desperately not to cry. The man knelt down in front of her, and placed her hands in his. His deep green eyes looked her up and down. June tried to look into his head, but something wouldn't allow her need his thoughts. She tried to pull her hands away, but his grasp was firm, “What is your name?”  
“June,” June whispered, she was still absolutely terrified.  
“It is wonderful to meet you June. My name is Loki,” The man said cooly.  
“Can I go back over with Niko?” June asked. She wanted to be with someone she knew.  
“Not yet child. You don’t need to be around him.”  
“But--”  
“Plus Niko has a job to do,” Loki said shushing her.  
“Are you going to make him kill Stark?” June asked sadly.  
“Shut up you piece of shit!” Niko exclaimed and moved forward when Loki rose menacingly to his feet.  
“So you’ve been lying to me,” Loki said and and stepped over June so he was between her and Niko.  
“No! She’s just a kid! She doesn’t know what she’s saying! I would never lie to you!” Niko sounded panicked, “I killed him I swear!”  
Loki turned his gaze down to June.  
“Did he kill Stark?”  
“Don’t say anything!” Niko shouted, “I will beat you so hard you won’t be able to movie if talk!”  
June coward back. She didn’t dare speak. She believed Niko. A dangerous light flashed into Loki’s eyes and he whirled around to glare at Niko, who took a nervous step back.  
“June? Does he hurt you?” Loki’s voice was low menacing like a growl. June didn’t dare to speak. She had always figured she deserved the punishment Niko delt out, “June?”  
“Don’t say a word!” Niko spat from across the room.  
“You shut up!” Loki snarled, Niko obediently shut his mouth. Loki turned his attention to June, “June does he hurt you?”  
June shook her head. The rage in in Loki’s eyes melted to compasion.  
“I won’t let him hurt you, now tell me the truth June. Does he hit you?”   
June nodded a little. Loki nodded his head a slightly in understanding, and his gaze turned stone cold.  
“Did he kill Stark?” Loki asked, his voice had changed slightly, gotten deeper, and more dangerous.   
“No,” June squeaked, “I sent him through a portal before Niko could kill him.”  
Loki raised his eyebrows.  
“You mean you were there when he was fighting Stark?”  
“Yes,”June mumbled. Loki looked suddenly very disappointed. He sighed and turned around.  
“June, can you please open a portal to where you sent Stark?” He asked not taking his eyes off Niko.  
June opened the portal.  
“Are you going to kill Stark?” She asked meekly, she really didn’t want him dead.  
“No, I am not going to kill Stark,” Loki said, “There is a room just over there. Can you please go wait in there for me?”  
June nodded and slowly got to her feet; she made her quickly across the room, and opened the door that Loki had pointed to. She stepped inside and closed the door behind her. Some lights came on, and she looked around the room. It was small, and well lit, there was nothing in the room but a small table and an armchair. Muffled shouting came from outside the room. It sounded like Loki’s voice doing the shouting but she couldn’t tell. The room had great sound proofing. After a few long minutes everything went quiet, and the door to the room opened. Loki smiled kindly at June.  
“Please close that portal now.”  
June did as she was told. She peered around Loki.  
“Where did Niko go?”  
“You don’t need to worry about that,” Loki said he had a little bit of an edge to his voice, “How about we get you get taken care of?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay that was a bit dark there at the beginning, but incase you haven't noticed yet, Niko is an asshole.  
> Questions? Comments? Concerns? Please comment and or leave kudos.


	22. Barn Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little bit short, more soon tho.

Watson made his way to the barn carrying a tray of tea for Sherlock and Stark.  
They had shown up at his house late the previous night at his front door dirty and bloody faced, snow gathering in their wet tousled hair, and leaning on each other barely able to stand. Starks nose had been broken, and he had had dark bruises forming around his neck; Sherlock had had a bloody cut on his head, but it hadn’t been deep. Surprising neither of them had broken anything, or gotten a concussion.  
They had both got up early that morning and gone out to retrieve some kind of decapitated robot corpse. Apparently they had fought it and that is how they had gotten so beat up.  
“I brought you tea,” Watson announced as he entered the barn. Neither of the men looked up from what they were working on. Stark was removing some kind of bullet looking capsules from from a slot in what looked like what had once been the robot's shoulder. Sherlock was peering over his shoulder completely enthralled by the operation going on.  
“Ahem,” Watson cleared his throat. Both men looked up for a second.  
“Oh sorry, didn’t hear you come in,” Sherlock said tossing Watson a quick look before turning his attention to whatever Stark was doing. Stark mumbled something incomprehensible, and continued what he was doing. Watson set the tray down.  
“What are you doing?” Watson asked addressing Stark. Stark didn’t acknowledge the question, “What’s he doing?”  
“Removing these little explosives so he can work on turning this thing into a suit. He doesn’t want them going off while he is testing it,” Sherlock explained helpfully. Stark remained silent as though there was no one else in the barn.  
“Those are explosives?” Watson asked sceptical, they didn’t look like they would blow much of anything up. He reached forward to pick one up, but Stark slapped his hand.  
“Nah-ah! Don’t touch. Those are very explosive, and I don’t know if they are still armed,” Tony scolded never once taking his eyes off what he was doing.  
“Sorry!” Watson said yanking his hands back.  
He was about say something else when a heavy metal clunk sound from outside; it was followed two more. Stark looked up slowly, as did Sherlock. Stark set down what he was doing, stood up and hurried to the barn widow. Watson and Sherlock followed. Watson almost choked. Outside standing in a line were three glossy metal robots, These were much taller, and bigger then the one in the barn, and they looked a whole lot meaner. They had extra steel plating, they had no real discernible necks, they had horns and spikes on their heads, along with many large spikes on their joints, and they had long barbed claws. The one in the middle had a sword and shield and looked thicker and taller than the other two.  
“You two need to distract them while i put that thing into some useable pieces,” Stark said quickly and rushed away from the window.  
“What?! You want us to fight those things?! ONE of them picked you two apart!” Watson couldn’t hold back his outburst.  
“How long do need?” Sherlock asked completely ignoring Watson.  
“10, 15 minutes tops,” Stark said, “Here take these.”  
Stark handed Sherlock six of the small capsules.  
“Push the little button on the side. After you do that you have like five seconds to get at least 10 feet away… Oh right you guys are on the metric system. Okay your minimum safe distance for those things is 3 meters,” Stark instrucked Sherlock.  
“Are you seriously doing this?!” Watson exclaimed as Sherlock grabbed the explosives.  
“No Watson. We are doing this, now come on,” Sherlock said and grabbed Watson.  
“You’re going to get us killed!” Watson exclaimed.  
“Nonsense.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions? Comments? Concerns? Also I am taking pov suggestions. Who would you like to see more of? Please comment! Comments help me think, and I need to know what people's thoughts are cuz it helps with the writing process.


	23. Precursor

Sherlock led Watson around the side the barn, he really hoped that he didn’t get them both killed.  
“Alright, here’s the plan. You are going to distract them, and then I am going to sneak up from behind, and drop one of these on each of their heads,” Sherlock whispered.  
“What?! Distract them How--?” Watson barely asked before Sherlock shoved him out into the courtyard, “Hey!”   
Sherlock turned around and ran full speed around the back of the barn and to the other side. By the time he reached the other side of the barn the three robots had seen Watson and were moving toward him mensaningly. He had a large stick in hand to ward off the robots. All three of them had their backs to Sherlock. Perfect. He ran forward quickly and silently, and took a flying leap. He landed perfectly on the first robot’s shoulders, pulled himself up, so he was standing on it. He clicked the button on the capsule, dropped it, lept to the next, clicked the button dropped it, and then did the same to the third robot. He took a flying leap from the robot’s shoulder, and tackled Watson to the ground just as the bombs went off in quick succession. Sherlock sat up ears ringing, and looked around. The three robots stood unphased. That was a problem. Sherlock hopped nimbly to his feet, and pulled Watson up after him.  
“I thought those things were supposed to blow them up!”  
“It was a hunch!” Sherlock said defensively, but barely had time to finish what he was saying before the biggest robot swung its sword at him. He dodged and tucked into a neet somersault roll. The other two robots moved toward Watson.  
“You take those two! I got this one!” Sherlock shouted and dodged another sword swipe from the big one. Watson didn’t reply because the robots had already started their assault, and he was busy trying to avoid being sliced to bits. Sherlock turned around to face his opponent just in time see it jabbing the sword toward him. He tried to avoid being impaled but the sword still grazed his side. It stung. The sudden pain threw him off so he didn’t have time to duck out of the way of the huge metal shield. It slammed into him, and sent him sprawling backward. Before he could catch the breath that had been knocked out of him, the robot put it’s heavy metal foot down on his chest, constricting his breathing. Out of the corner of his eye he saw that on of the other robots had grabbed Watson, and the other was preparing to attack. Sherlock turned his back just in time to see the robot that had him pinned raise the sword above its head. This was it.  
BANG!   
All three of the robots stopped what they were doing, and turned and faced the barn. Stark stood in the doorway with his arms crossed. He had a metal chest and abdomen piece of suit, along with two metal boots and two gauntlets.  
“Hey Assholes!” He shouted at the robots. Sherlock couldn’t help but smile a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will get to the actual fight I swear! Tony is going to kick ass. Questions? Comments? Concerns?


	24. Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has two POVs it starts with Tony, and then switches to Sherlock. The POV change is marked by a large space.

“Who wants first crack?” All three robots stopped what they were doing and started moving toward Tony. Oops he should have thought that through better. Tony quickly scanned the robots. He needed to get the sword from the big one, and then he could use it to get rid of the the other two. Should be simple enough.  
“Okay I guess you guys don’t like taking turns. The more the merrier!” He leapt in the air and his thrusters kicked in. He flew right above the big robot, and dropped, bring his fist down on its head, using all of his weight behind the blow. The robot's head dented. It took a disoriented step back. Tony took advantage of this and roundhouse kicked it in the head. It stumbled over a little more, but before Tony could attack again, a heavy metal fist slammed into the side of his face, and sent him flying. That had come out nowhere. A foot collided with his stomach knocking the air out of him. At least he had the suit covering that part so it didn’t hurt to much. A hand clamped around the back neck, and lifted him into the air. The claws scratched his neck a little. The big robot walked into view, its sword at the ready. It thrust the sword forward. Tony cued his thrusters, and did a back flip over the robot that was holding him. The big robot didn’t stop intime and impaled its smaller henchman. Tony volted back over the impaled robot, and slammed his feet into the big robot’s sword arm. It let go of the sword. Tony grabbed the hilt of the sword and pulled out of the smaller robot, and then decapitated it. It fell over sparks shooting out of it neck.  
One down. Two to go.  
“Uh-oh! You guys are minus a buddy,” He teased, and didn’t especially care if they could actually hear him. The big robot cocked its head, and spikes popped out its shield, the other robot brandished a long metal sword like spike almost out nowhere. Tony’s smile faded. That wasn’t good. Tony swung the sword around in the air in an attempt to bluff. At least the big one didn’t have a sword any more. Tony prepared to attack.  
CLANG!  
There was an awkward pause, and the smaller robot fell over with an ax buried in it’s head. Sherlock stood behind it with a farouscious look on his face, and spat on it.  
The biggest robot turned toward Sherlock. Good. It was distraction.  
Tony leapt at it with the sword extended in front of him. The robot spun around, and the sword embedded itself in the shield; the robot used its free hand and slugged Tony. He lost his grip on the sword and landed a few feet away. Blood ran down the side of his face. He tried to clear his quickly blurring vision.  
“Stark? Can you hear me?” Watson said urgently.  
“Ugh,” Tony mumbled. He wished he had been able to fix his helmet. Two punches to the head couldn’t be healthy.  
“Stark you gotta get up! Holmes can’t take that thing on his own, and I think my arm is broken so you gotta get up!” Watson shook him. Tony groaned. He didn’t want to get up. His head hurt. “Stark now!”  
Watson’s shout pulled him out of his tranced state. Tony managed to climb to his feet, blink a few times, and clear his vision. Holmes was attempting to fight the robot with the ax but things weren’t going well. Tony sighed.  
“Holmes! Toss me that and get out of the way!” Tony shouted and charged the robot. Sherlock tossed him the ax, and Tony caught it midair, dropped into a baseball slide, and slid between the robots legs. He jumped to his feet behind it and cut a deep hole in the robot’s back; He then grabbed an explosive out of his pocket clicked the button and shoved it hole. He powered up his thrusters and attempted to take off, but the robot grabbed his foot.  
Shit.  
Tony tried to tuck himself into a ball. Then the bomb exploded.  
A wave of heat and pieces of metal blasted him through the air, and he hit the barn wall. Everything went black.

 

Sherlock rushed over to Stark's side.  
“Stark?”  
No answer.  
“Stark!” This time Sherlock shook him a little.  
No answer.  
“Come On!” Sherlock rolled him over on his back. Apart from the cut on his forehead he looked fine, “Wake up.”  
“Mmh,” Stark mumbled a little, and his eyes fluttered open,“Did it work?”  
“Yes, that thing is done.”  
“Good I can take a nap…” Starks closed his eyes again.  
“I don’t think that's a good idea,” Watson said and crouched next to him, “You probably have a concussion and we don’t need you going into a coma.”  
Stark opened one of his eyes.  
“I’m pretty sure that’s an urban legend.”  
“A what?” Sherlock and Watson asked at the same time. Tony sighed a little and closed his eye.  
“Jinx,” Tony said and cracked a smile, but still didn’t open his eyes.  
“What?” Watson asked again. Sherlock was glad he wasn’t the only one who was confused.  
“Aw forget it,” Stark mumbled, “You two are no fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions? Comments? Concerns? Things will get better for poor Tony i swear.


	25. Problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be another shared POV chapter. It's Peter and Pepper.

“This is Carol. I am just calling to make sure you’re okay. You’ve been gone two days, you kind of have us all worried, plus we are all having a meeting with Director Brax in about an hour. I thought you should be here for it, but we aren’t going to delay it.”  
Peter frowned as he listened to the voicemail. It was time stamped from an hour ago. The meeting had just started. He’d had meant to go back and warn them of the possible threat that Brax presented, but he had been busy chasing down the list of leads that Mr. Stark had made of people who could offer him information. Peter hadn’t had any luck, and had decided it was probably best to not talk over the phone incase Brax had them tapped. He didn’t want him knowing he suspected him of anything. Now it was time for him to get back. He needed to talk to the rest of the Avengers about his suspicions.

Peter sped down the driveway of the compound and skidded to a stop out front.  
“Anyone home?” Peter said calling down the hallway as he stepped inside. The lights were dimmed.  
“Hey kid you’re back!” Steve voice spoke from behind him. Peter spun around startled. Cap was in his full uniform.  
“Did I miss a mission?” Peter asked.  
“No,” Cap replied, “Not exactly.”  
Peter's hair stood on end, and without warning Steve hurled his shield at Peter. Peter dodged in the nick of time, and the shield embedded itself in the wall.  
“What the hell?!”  
Steve didn’t answer and just started running toward him. Peter didn’t want to fight Steve, so he turned on his heels and ran the other way. Natasha stepped out in front of him, and pulled out her guns. Peter ducked right as she fired. What the hell was going on? Peter really wished this was some horrible nightmare. He dove into the nearest room, and locked the door behind him. Standing across the room from him was a young girl.  
“Um what are you doing here?”  
“You should go,” Was all she said, and suddenly Peter was standing back outside next to his motorcycle. What the literal hell? Peter wanted to run back in and find the girl again, but her tone had been very serious. Her confident mannerism told him she'd be fine, so he got on his motorcycle and sped toward the Quinjet hangar.

 

Pepper sat with her legs tucked onto the couch. She knew she should get some sleep, but despite the fact that it was 2:00am, she really didn’t want to sleep. She didn’t want to go anywhere near the bed. She couldn’t bare the thought of never sharing it with him again. She hugged his shirt that she had put on, closer to her. Why couldn’t he have just listened to her? If only she had been able to go with him. She could have stopped all this. She sniffed a little, and a tear slipped down her face. She wished she wasn’t alone. Rhodey had left to go to some meeting that morning leaving Pepper all alone.  
KNOCK!  
Pepper jumped. Who was knocking on the door at 2:00am? She approached the door cautiously.  
“Friday who is it?”  
“Peter and Harley.”  
Pepper smiled, she couldn’t believe they had come all this way.  
She opened the door, and the two young men pushed their way inside. They both looked completely spooked.  
“Rude,” Pepper frowned.  
“Sorry Pepper,” Peter said quietly his voice shaking, “Long night.”  
Harley nodded emphatically, and then hugged her.  
“Did we wake you?” Harley asked quietly.  
“No, I couldn’t sleep. Why are you guys here?” Pepper replied slowly, her exhaustion was slowly creeping up on her.  
“Um… Um…” Peter fumbled over his words, “Have you spoken to any of the Avengers today?”  
“No, just you,” Pepper answered. She was starting to nervous; Peter seemed very shaken, “Why what happened?”  
“I-- um….we were… I was…”  
“He went to the compound, and something happened to them, and they all tried to kill him,” Harley explained, “He explained it to me when he landed the quinjet in my backyard. It took him a long to time to be able to talk at all. I thought it best for us to come here, with someone you know...”  
“All of them?” Pepper exclaimed. The past week and half had been so strange.  
“Don’t know. He hasn't been talking straight.”  
“Come on Peter,” Pepper said gently and guided Peter over to the couch; she sat down next to him and rubbed his shaking shoulder. What ever had happened it at traumatized the shit out of him.  
“Brax…” Peter whispered.  
“What? What about Brax?” Pepper looked at Peter in confusion, “Peter what happened?”  
Peter just shook his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear to you everything will get less confusing very soon, but I gotta ride this build up. Plus isn't trying to figure it out half the fun? Questions? Comments? Concerns? Please Kudos!


	26. New Allies

June sat curled up quietly in a corner of a dark room. She wished she had been able to help Peter more; he had seemed nice.  
“June? Are you in here?” Loki’s voice called to her through the dark. June got up and ran to him. The shooting and loud noises had scared her. She leapt into his arms. Loki chuckled a little, “You’re okay kiddo. No one here is going to hurt you. I took care of them.”  
June shook her head a little.  
“Here I’ll introduce them to you. You want to meet my brother?”  
“No, they are scary. They wanted to hurt you.”  
“They won’t now. I promise. Come on,” Loki coaxed.   
“Okay, I guess,” June nodded her head. She didn’t trust these new people. Loki scooped her up into his arms and carried her out the door. Standing facing them were the Avengers.   
“See, they aren’t trying to hurt us,” Loki gestured at them calmly. June didn’t understand. They had been very angry and looked like they wanted to kill him when he had sent her out of the room, “That’s Steve aka Captain America, and that's Natasha aka Black Widow, and we also have Carol, Sam, Clint, Bruce, Bucky and Rhodey. They have decided to help us with our little mission.”  
June tried to look in their heads, but she was unable to, it seemed like some kind of wall had blocked their minds from her. What had suddenly made them all change their minds?  
“Don’t forget your favorite brother!” Thor strode down the hallway toward them. This was strange.  
“Ah, yes. Last but not least my good brother Thor.”  
June wriggled out of Loki’s arms, what had he done?  
“Can we talk in private?” June asked quietly.  
“Of course child,” Loki said compliantly and let her lead the way to a quiet empty room.  
“What did you do to them?” She asked as soon as they were alone. Loki laughed a little.  
“I persuaded them,” Loki explained.  
“But how?”  
“With this,” Loki replied, a scepter materialized in his hand.  
“Oh,” June then understood. He had brainwashed them, “Why didn’t you just do that to Stark instead of sending Niko back in time to kill him?”  
“Because I can not brainwash him because of his arc reactor.”  
June thought for a minute, she was happy he had found an alternative to killing the Avengers, but she wished he could find a way to not kill Stark. The few seconds that she had seen inside his head, had made her want hug him and protect him and make sure he got home to his pregnant wife.  
“Can you call Niko back?” She asked hesitantly.  
“No, I’m afraid not. I can’t have Stark messing up my plans a second time. I hope you understand.”  
June nodded. She didn’t like it, but she understood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions? Comments? Concerns?


	27. Bitch slap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two day time skip (but just for Tony's time) Another double pov. Tony and Sherlock one!

Tony began to doze off, but sat up quickly as soon his head bumped the table in Watson’s office.  
“You still with us Stark?” Watson asked leaning back in his chair.  
“Yeah, sorry,” Tony said and shook his head a little to wake himself back up. Today was the first time in two days that his head didn’t hurt, and he wanted nothing more then to sleep.  
“As I was saying I really don’t see how we can get you back to the time you should be in,” Watson said unhappily.  
“What about the robots?” Sherlock asked.  
“What about them?” Watson asked tilting his head. Tony sat up a little straighter if Holmes was thinking the same thing he was then they might be onto something.  
“I mean they obviously are from the future, and they didn’t come at the same time as Stark, or the first robot--”  
“Which means someone keeps sending shit back here,” Tony interrupted Holmes.  
“Exactly.”  
Watson leaned back in his chair.  
“But we still have no way of tracking when a portal or whatever is going to open,” Watson pointed out. All three men sat in silence thinking over this. Tony needed to get back. If his calculations were correct the baby was do in little over a week.   
A knock on the study door broke the silence.  
“John there is a man here to see you and Holmes,” Mary said poking her head into the room.  
“Alright send him in,” Watson said. Mary opened the door wider and a tall thin blond man walked in the room. The man made eye contact with Tony, and Tony instantly recognized him. As soon as the man was all the way through the door, he pulled out a long hunting knife and leapt at Tony. Before Tony could even move Holmes slid over the table, and collided with the technopath who was responsible for all this. Sherlock landed on top of him, and pinned him to the ground. The man wriggled and kicked in an attempt to get free, but Sherlock held him down tight.  
“Watson get rope. You quit squirming,” Holmes growled, grabbed a handful of the man’s hair, and slammed his face into the floor. Watson pulled a coil of rope out of his desk and tossed it to Sherlock. Tony was still sitting completely still. He had been taken completely by surprise.  
“You don’t understand! I need to kill him or I’ll die!” The man screamed as Sherlock tied his hands.  
“John what just happened?” Mary was still standing in the doorway. She looked as shocked as Tony felt. Watson got up and went to his wife.  
“You two handle this,” Was all he said before leading her out of the room.  
“I have to kill Stark!”  
“No you don’t,” Holmes said angrily and slammed the man’s face into the ground a second time. This the man cried out in pain, “Let's tie him to that chair. Help me get him up.”  
Together Tony and Sherlock shoved the man into a chair. And tied him up.  
“What's your name?” Tony demanded.  
“Niko,” The man spat angrily, he had blood dripping from his nose.  
“Why do want Stark dead?” Sherlock asked calmly.  
“Cause if I don’t kill him Loki’s gonna do me in good!” Niko said angrily.  
Tony’s heart missed a beat.  
“Loki? What do you mean Loki?!” Tony could hear his voice crack in panic.  
“Ha! Your afraid of him!” Niko said gleefully.  
“Shut up!” Sherlock said slapped Niko across the face, “Stark?”  
Tony slumped down in the closest chair. Blood rushed past his ears, his breath caught in throat. It had been over ten years since New York, why was he still so panicked? His heart hammered in his chest, and he couldn’t focus… or breath. The edges of his vision went blurry.   
“Stark?” Sherlock’s voice was like a distant muffled shout. Loki was back, why was he back? What about Pepper? Was he going to hurt her? Tony tried to pull in breath, but he just choked, “Watson!”  
Sherlock’s distant voice sound panicked. Someone was laughing maniacally. Niko, it must be Niko laughing.  
“Stark!” that was Watson’s voice, Tony couldn’t focus his eyes on anything, “Stark snap out of it! You’re fine.”  
A hand slapped across Tony's cheek and his vision went clear, and he could hear something other then the blood rushing past his ears again.  
“Snap out of it!”  
“Holmes!” Watson almost shouted indignantly.  
Tony shook his head a few times.  
“Do not slap people who are having anxiety attacks!” Watson scolded.  
“No, it worked…” Tony panted, his breath returning to normal.  
“See it worked!” Sherlock said triumphantly.   
“Are you good now?” Watson asked putting a reassuring hand on Tony’s shoulder.  
“Yeah, I’m good now,” Tony said nodding.

 

“Not for long! If I don’t kill you Loki will!” Niko crowed from across the room, “Then he’ll probably do unspeakable things to your wife!”  
Sherlock could see Tony shrink in fear. Not fear of Niko, only an idiot would be afraid of Niko, but Sherlock sensed there was truth behind the man’s words.  
“You won’t be able to save her! Or the baby!” A visible shiver ran through Stark’s body, and he buried his face in his hands, probably about to have another panic attack, “You won’t be able to do anything!”  
That did it. Sherlock was done listening to this idiot, and he was done watching his new friend be torn apart. Sherlock rose slowly and menacingly to his feet.  
“Holmes?” Watson questioned. Sherlock ignored him, stode over to the table and picked up Watson’s dictionary. Niko was laughing maniacally to himself. He sounded crazy.  
“They are all--!” Sherlock slapped the book full force into the side of Niko’s head so hard it knocked the chair over. Watson stared at him speechless, mouth gaping; Stark looked up, and cracked a slight smile at the sight of Niko laying on the floor gasping in shock.  
“Not so tough now huh?” Tony teased weakly.  
“Are you okay?” Sherlock asked.  
“Yeah, I’m fine now. I think you just won the award for best bitch slap,” Tony said still sounding a little shaky.  
“The best what?” Sherlock squinted at Tony in confusion. He wasn’t entirely sure what a female dog had to do with slapping people.  
“Damn it. You guys are more clueless the Rogers and Thor,” Stark said with a tinge of disappointment.  
“Who?”  
“Just two people back home,” Stark said shaking his head a little.  
“How does this guy know you?” Sherlock asked and gave Niko a small kick.  
“He’s the asshole who sent me here.”  
“Bull shit!” Niko spat, “This wasn’t the plan! I was going to impale you and bring your cold dead body to Loki! But that stupid little shit of kid decided save you by shoving you through a portal! Don’t worry i whipped her good for that!”  
Sherlock could see Stark stiffen.  
“What did you just say?!” Stark rose to his feet. A dangerous light shone in his eyes.  
“You heard me!” Niko laughed. Sherlock glared at Niko in disgust. This man was despicable.  
“Can you stand the chair up?” Stark asked. Sherlock gladly complied, “Can I see that book please?”  
Sherlock handed him the book. Tony lifted it to strike Niko, but Watson stepped in the way.  
“Look this guy is horrible and disturbed, but we kind of need his brains intacted so we can get what need from him,” Watson said and took the book from Stark.  
“Fine,” Stark grumbled angrily and sat down folding his arms. Sherlock was impressed with his glare. It looked as though it could melt an iceberg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions? Comment? Concerns? Please leave kudos.


	28. Secret Revelations

Pepper watched Peter with great concern as he slowly sipped the tea she had gotten him. Harley was pacing anxiously by the window; he kept casting nervous glances toward the night sky.  
“Peter I need you to tell me what happened,” Pepper said quietly rubbing his shaking shoulders.  
“I went to…” he took a deep breath-- “I went to go talk to Director Brax a few days ago. He told me Mr. Stark had been looking into Hill, but that's not what--- He was weird…” Peter trailed off.  
“Weird? What kind of weird?” Pepper asked.  
“I don’t know, but my spider senses spiked bad as soon as I walked in the room with him…” Peter stopped and calmed himself and then continued, “It gave me a bad feeling. So I decided to call you.”  
“I remember,” Pepper nodded. Talking to Peter that night had made her feel better.  
“Well I wanted those files so I could see what exactly Mr. Stark had on Hill. I discovered he had nothing on her. It was Brax. He was investigating Brax secretly.”  
Pepper inhaled sharply.  
“What did he have on Brax?”  
“Not much, I spent two unsuccessful days hunting down the possible leads he had, but I think Brax got to all of them first,” Peter said quietly his voice was still quivering, “Then I got a call from Carol and she told me Brax was there to meet with them. I got up there as fast as possible. I got there about two hours later… and then… then um Steve stopped me at the door. After that…”  
Peter pulled his legs up onto the couch and curled into a ball.  
“Peter what happened?” Pepper asked gently.  
“I… um, they um started trying to kill me or something. I don’t know. I went to get a quinjet so I could escape, and they started chasing me…” Peter trailed off and buried his head in his knees.  
“It’s okay Peter,” Pepper wrapped her arm around him, “Your safe here.”  
Peter nodded a little, but didn’t look up. Then a thought dawned on Pepper.  
“Peter was there anything different about their eyes?”  
Peter sat up as if remembering something.  
“Yes, they were like light blue or something, It was weird.”  
Pepper’s blood ran cold. Someone had found Loki’s scepter.  
“Did you see Brax?” Pepper asked trying to hide her rising fear.  
“No, but I think Loki might have been there.”  
Pepper froze. This was bad. Loki quite possibly had control over the Avengers which meant if he was about to bring an army to earth no one stood in his way. Not to mention he now had control over the most powerful team in the world.  
“Peter are you sure?”  
“I think so… yeah i’m pretty sure.”  
Pepper sighed and leaned back in her chair. This was bad. They needed help, and she didn’t know where to get it.

 

June yawned and leaned her head on Loki’s shoulder. He smiled. No one had ever trusted him enough to do that before. This had not been part of his original plan, but then he had figured out how much of an asshole Niko was, and he just couldn’t leave June with him. Plus if she trusted him and felt connected with him it would make telling her that he need a portal to Jotunheim. His original plan had been to get her to open the portal and then let her be on her merry way, but now? Now Loki wanted to raise her and her keep her safe from people who would do the same thing he had been going to do. He needed the portal, but at the sametime he didn’t want her to think he was just using her. He genuinely cared about her, and wanted her happy and safe.  
“I’m tired,” She yawned quietly.  
“You want to go to bed kiddo?” Loki asked and stroked her hair.  
“Yes please…”  
“Then come on,” Loki scooped her into his arms and carried her out of the conference room. He had had someone set up a room for her. By the time they reached her room she had already fallen asleep. Loki smiled lovingly and set her down on the bed.  
“Good night,” He whispered and slipped silently out of the room. Steve was standing outside the door, “Can you fire up the chopper for me?”  
“Yes sir,” Captain America said and left. Loki had a meeting to get to.

One hour later…  
“ Director Brax what took you so long getting here? We understand you are still getting settled in as director, but Brax we fully expect you to be on time to meetings. Especially a meeting of this much importance. Now please take you seat at the head of the table,” One of the head agents fussed.  
“Sorry, I had a meeting with the Avengers,” Loki apologised and took his seat at the head of the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions? Comments? Concerns? Please tell me you got what just happened.


	29. Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harley POV

Harley woke up around 4:00 am, and discovered Peter had fallen asleep on the couch, and that Pepper had finally went off to bed. They had decided that resting was the best course of action that way they would all be able to think clearly in the morning and be able to come up with a plan. A storm had woken Harley, and a strange feeling told him he should remain awake. He had gotten out of bed and made some rounds around the house to try to appease his uneasy feeling.   
He had been to the Stark house before, a few times actually. Once shortly after he and Tony had met, then a again a few times for Christmas. Tony always made a point of making his presence known around Christmas even if it wasn’t a direct appearance. Harley always assumed it was his way of saying thank you for the first time they had met, and Harley had helped him out. Tony visited him with his flare and glamor, expensive, and the likes. Then one night Tony showed up in his shed again. He had appeared to be in the same condition he had been in the first night they met, physically anyway. He wasn’t having panic attacks, but Harley had taken one look at him and had instantly known that he was not just physically hurt. Harley had guessed almost immediately that it had something to with Captain America. He had been watching the news. Then they talked… or Tony talked, and Harley listened. Then Tony cried and Harley comforted him.  
Harley sighed. He was still holding out hope that Tony was alive. Tony had “died” before after all. Tony was to strong and smart to get himself killed. Plus Harley knew him well enough to know that he would not let himself die a few weeks before his baby was about to be born. Things just weren’t sitting right with him.  
Something crashed outside and Harley froze in his tracks. Had the Avengers tracked them here? He turned on his heels to go wake Pepper, but thought better of it. What if it was nothing? What if everything was fine? He should just go back to bed. As he turned to walk back upstairs a creeping feeling worked its way up his spine, like someone or something was watching him. Lightning flashed and lit up the room for a second. Harley shivered and decided he would go wake up Pepper.   
“Pepper?” Harley poked his head in her room. Thunder boomed, and she sat up abruptly.  
“Harley? Was that you?” She asked quietly.  
“Yeah, it's just me no need to freak out,” Harley whispered calmly.  
“Oh, do need something?” She sounded exhausted.  
“No just checking on you,” Harley said quietly, and turned to go.  
“Harley? Can you come sit in here with me?” Pepper asked right as he was about to go.  
“Sure,” Harley walked to her side and plopped down on the bed next to her, “What’s up?”  
“What Peter was saying… About Loki, and the Avengers… What are we going to do? Like what are we going to do if its true, and he decides to bring an army? There won’t be anyone to… Ga! I wish Tony were here!” Pepper slumped into Harley’s arms.  
“It’ll be okay, we’ll go talk with Shield tomorrow, and tell them if they don’t already know,” Harley tried to reassure her. As he spoke another clap of thunder and Peter shouted from downstairs. Pepper slipped out of bed and pulled Harley after her  
“Come on, we should go make sure Peter’s okay,” Pepper said tiredly and left the room. Harley followed her down stairs, to find Peter sitting up panting.  
“You okay Pete?” Harley asked sitting down on the arm of the couch. Pepper sat down next to Peter who shook his head.  
“Bad dream,” Peter’s voice was hoarse, “Really bad dream…”  
“Ssh, It's okay Peter," Pepper soothed and rubbed his shaking shoulder.  
Harley narrowed his eyes. They needed to figure this out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions? Comments? Concerns? Please leave kudos!


	30. Tricked? Leaving.

June was woken late in the night by Loki shaking her gently.  
“Hey do want to take a trip with me?” Loki asked whispering quietly in her ear.  
“Sure,” She said through a yawn, and rubbed her eyes, “Where are we going?”  
“Well I want to go visit my younger brother, but we’ll need a portal,” Loki answered her.  
“You have a younger brother?”   
“Yes, he’s my biological brother. Me and him have been planning to get together on Jotunheim for quite a while. He would love to meet you I think.”  
“Cool,” June yawned again and sat up.  
“Oh, we should get you in a coat and boots. I don’t want you freezing,” Loki said and scooped her into his arms. June loved it when he picked her up, she loved the way he actually liked her. Niko had never shown her affection, he had always just given her the occasional pat on the back or good job, when she had portaled them out of whatever place they were stealing from. She hated stealing, especially from the business that were run by good honest people who barely made a living. She had never thought it was fair, but she had also never voiced this out loud, Niko would have pushed her either by not feeding her, or by hurting her.   
Now she felt safe. June smiled and tucked her face into Loki’s shoulder as he carried her down the hallway. He stopped and set her down outside a room, which he entered alone and came back out a few minutes later with a coat and and some boots.  
“Here you go kiddo,” He said helping her into her coat. She slipped her feet into the boots, and Loki zipped them up for her. He smiled and booped her on the nose, “All cozy?”  
June nodded.  
“Oh wait, I almost forgot,” Loki said quickly, and knelt down in front of her. He pulled a small fluffy hat out of his pocket, and pulled it down onto her head, and then he pulled out a scarf and wrapped it around her. “Wouldn’t want your ears freezing. Those are important.”  
June giggled a little.  
“You ready to open that portal for me?”  
June nodded, and focused her thoughts on the portal. Cold wind blew into her face as the portal opened.  
“There you go,” She said proudly and looked up at Loki. He beamed down at her.  
“Thank you squirt,” He reached down and took her hands in his, “Wait where are your gloves?”  
June shrugged. Sighing Loki reached into her pocket and pulled out two very warm looking gloves.  
“Here you go. Put those on; frostbite is no fun,” Loki sounded amused. June pulled her gloves on and then wrapped her hand back around Loki’s. Together they walked through the portal.  
June gaped wide eyed around at the blue planet. Massive ice structures reached toward the dark sky, and snow swirled mercilessly around them. The wind found its way through the cracks in her coat, and June shivered.  
“You okay?” Loki asked looking down at her as she nestled into his side.  
“It’s kind of cold here,” June mumbled, she didn’t want to offend him by telling him she didn’t like this place at all, but she really didn’t like it here.  
“That’s because you are in the home of the frost giants,” June looked up in surprise at the sound of the deep voice that had just spoken. A frost giant stood about three feet in front of them, “I am Loki brother Jafri.”  
June scooted behind Loki, Jafri seemed very intimidating.  
“There is no need to be afraid kiddo. Jafri isn’t going to hurt you,” Loki said comfortingly, and pushed June back in front of him.  
“I wouldn’t dream of hurting my older brothers adopted child,” Jofri said and smiled at June. He seemed to have the same charm as Loki, but at the same time he seemed more savage and ferocious “Shall we have our meeting? Also I have a good friend who can watch June.”  
“Yes I am ready to begin. June do you mind hanging out with one of his friends while he and I discuss some important matters?” Loki asked. June liked the way he always double checked to make sure she was fine with things.  
“I don’t mind,” June answered meekly.  
“Good, This my good friend Joka. She will take very good care of you,” Jafri said as another frost giant emerged from the snowy haze. A female. June had never thought of there being female frost giants.  
“Come this way,” Joka extended her hand, and June heistated until Loki nudged her forward.  
“You’ll be fine, go on.”  
June took Joka’s hand and together they headed inside one of the massive ice structures.  
“Where will Loki be?” June asked nervously glancing around at the ice room. At least she was now out of the wind.  
“He and Jofri will be right beyond those doors,” Joka nodded toward a set of double doors. June wanted to go be with Loki. She didn’t distrust Joka, she just really didn’t like being away from the one person that was ever nice to her. She decided to go sit next to the door that way she could at least be a little closer to Loki.  
“--- the kid??? Really? That's your excuse?” Jafri’s voice drifted through the doors. He sounded angry.  
“I didn’t plan it. It just happened,” Loki’s cool voice replied.  
“SO the reason things have been delayed is because you didn’t want to hurt her feelings?!” Jofri roared.  
“She trusts me. She needed someone she could trust,” Loki’s reply sounded agitated.  
“Loki! We have been waiting for three days to have a portal! You have been spending that time bonding with a ten year old! You wanna play father? Fine, but do it your own time! The goal here was not to find you the perfect child, but to get us a portal.”  
“Watch your tongue,” Loki growled. What were they arguing about?  
“Why is it taking you so long to get us our portal?”  
“I wanted to make sure she didn’t think I was jus--”  
“You are! You are using her.”  
“No!”  
“Yes,” Jofri’s tone made June’s blood run cold, “The only reason you need her is for that portal, so we can get my-- our army through to Earth. That is all she is good for.”  
“No, Jofri, she is a good kid! I was not about to leave her with that asshole.”  
“You’re soft.”  
“Maybe I am.”  
“At least you got that portal.”  
Was that why he brought her here?  
“I am a man of my word brother,” Loki said it sounded like he had regained his composure.  
“Is Stark dead? From what you told me he is not someone we want around while trying to invade Earth.”  
“I have someone working on that, but I am not sure how things are going.”  
Jofri made an angry sound in his throat.  
“As long as you think it’s safe to attack.”  
“It is. Earth will be mine, and you can go back to having this frozen rock to yourself.”  
An invasion. Loki had been planning an invasion. June didn’t know what she had been expecting, but she hadn’t wanted this. Bad things would happen if Loki took over. She felt betrayed. She had thought maybe he was a good person, but she should have guessed the second he had brainwashed the Avengers. Why did she have to be so ignorant? Then a scary thought occurred to her. She was the only person standing in between Loki and a full scale attack on Earth. She had to do something. Taking a deep breath she pulled the doors open and stepped into the room where Jofri and Loki were arguing. They both fell silent.  
“Why?” Was all that June could manage to choke out. Loki’s angry expression melted into one of pure regret.  
“June? Can you please go,” Loki whispered.  
“No, No!” June could feel her anger bubbling up, “Were you just going to make me trust you, and then have me open the portal for you so you could take over the world, and then do away with me?!”  
“That was the plan yes,” Jofri said with a malevolent smile.  
“No it-”  
“You might as well be honest with her,” Jofri said sounding midley amused.  
“June listen,” Loki reached toward her. She stepped back, Loki’s hand flinched back a little.  
“No! You’re going to destroy everything! I don't Like cold! I don’t want earth like this! You tricked me!” June screamed. "I am not your tool to use to take over the world!"  
“June please can we just-”  
“NO!” June shouted, and opened a portal behind her. “Why would you do this?”  
She stepped through the portal, and closed it before Loki could speak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions? Comment? Concerns?


	31. Quick Exit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is on the last leg of its journey.

Tony stood leaning up against the wall on the other side of the room glowering angrily at Niko. He wanted nothing more then to slap him with the dictionary like Sherlock had done not to long ago, but Watson was not letting him anywhere Niko.  
“You know Stark there is no way for you to get back,” Niko mused, “Just picture it, about 130 years in the future Loki is invading Earth, I wonder what's happening with your wife.”  
“Please let me punch him!” Sherlock growled, but Watson blocked him.  
“You know Stark, you shouldn’t have saved those robot parts,” Niko said with an evil smile.  
Shit!  
“I have to go,” Tony said and bolted out of the room before anyone could respond. He was done putting these people in danger. He had almost gotten Sherlock killed by robots three times in the last week and a half. Cold air nipped at Tony’s face as he sprinted through the courtyard and into the barn. He grabbed the first bridle he could find. He went quickly over to one of the horses (not one of the ones he and Holmes had used to make their first escape attempt.) He swung the bridle on to the horses head and clipped it on. He was about to go for a saddle, but a robot exploded through the wall of the barn. He didn’t have time for a saddle. He threw the stall door open and vaulted up onto the horses back.  
“Come on!” He shouted, kicking the horse. It sprang forward out of the stall, and out of the still open barn door. They charged past Sherlock who must have followed him out.  
“Tony what are you doing?!” Sherlock shouted as the horse galloped past.  
“Sorry, I can’t put you in danger anymore,” Tony shouted over his shoulder. He looked back over his shoulder to see Sherlock dive out of the way of the robot as it exploded out of the barn. Tony kicked the horse harder, and it increased its speed. He had no idea where he was going, he just knew he had to get this thing away from Sherlock and Watson.   
The robot fell farther and farther behind them, until Tony could no longer see it. He turned his gaze back to the road ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions? Comments? Concerns?


	32. Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agent Hill POV!!! and then very short Loki POV.

Maria Hill waited patiently for her food to be delivered to her sell. The door opened and the guard walked in with her tray. She grabbed it, and threw it in his face. He cried out as the soup hit his face. Maria knocked him out with one punch, and grabbed his key card. She slipped out of the cell door. She knew these halls well. She had put many a scumbag in these cells. She ran down the hallway at top speed. She skidded to a stop at the door to the exit, swiped the key card and headed up the stairs to the main level of the building. She was felt a little bad for punching Chuck in the head, but her escape needed to look like it wasn’t planned. When she was reinstated as director she would make sure he got a promotion, and a pay raise. She owed him that much for his help and loyalty.  
She also would need to send Stark a very big apology basket… If he was even still alive. Gosh she hoped her ignorance hadn’t gotten him killed. He had tried to tell her Brax was no good, but she hadn’t listened to him. Then she had trusted Brax, and it had gotten Stark into trouble, and possibly killed. Not to mention the trouble she was in. He had framed her. He had tricked her into tricking Stark, and she was not okay with that. He had given her the file on June, and she had passed it onto Stark. Then after the mission went south, she had been arrested for the assassination of Tony Stark. Brax had planted a much more detailed file with evidence that she had planned for the mission to go south. She had just wanted to help the kid. Now she was in this predicament.  
Hill unlocked the door at the top of the stairs and stepped out. Agent Dane met her and slipped a pair of cuffs around her wrists.  
“How hard did you deck Chuck?” He whispered in her ear.  
“Hard,” Hill whispered back, “Is Coulson ready?”  
“Yep, he’s on the roof with a chopper. You have a plan for where to go?”  
“Yes, but I’m not going to say. It’s a liability.”  
“Makes perfect sense,” Dane said understandingly, and shoved her into an elevator.   
The elevator stopped and the doors opened out onto the roof.   
“Hey!” Phil greeted her, “Let's get you in this helicopter.”  
Hill smiled at him happily, and climbed nimbly into the chopper.  
“Where to?” Phil asked once she was safely in the helicopter.  
“Malibu,” Hill said and unlocker her cuffs.

“At least you managed to put a spell on the portal from here to Earth,” Jofri said angrily. Loki stared in shock at where June had disappeared. He couldn’t believe she was gone. How could he have lied to her? What was he thinking. Anger flooded into him.  
“You still want to do this?” Jofri asked. There was no point in holding back now. The one person he had wanted to keep safe was gone, and it was his fault. The world pay for his pain.  
“Yes.” Loki snarled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions? Comments? Concerns?


	33. Gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The long stuff is on its way!

A shiver ran down Peter’s spine, and his hair stood on end.  
“Pepper… I think something's coming…” Peter whispered. Both Pepper and Harley stopped what they were. Then the lights went out. It took Peter’s eyes a minute to adjust to the sudden lack of light. The windows behind him shattered and three hulking figures jumped through the windows. Peter spun around. They were frost giants. Peter lept into action. He kicked the first one in the head. It grabbed his ankle and swung him into the wall. Everything went black.

Peter came to and found cold light sifting through the broken windows. Harley was sitting with his face buried in his hands.  
“What happened?” Peter said and sat up groggily.   
“They took Pepper,” Harley said slowly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions? Comments? Concerns?


	34. Fight (Ends with... never mind spoilers)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony, June and a very brief Niko POV.  
> (The povs are going to be all over the place for all this last part)

Tony was jolted out of his drowsiness by the horse skidding to a stop. He flew over its shoulders and hit the ground. The horse turned and fled in the opposite direction. Tony stared up the very large robot he had been trying to escape. How had it caught him? Tony threw his hands up in defeat. He was tired of running. Parts of the robot peeled back, and Niko stepped out.

“Finally,” The man hissed, pulling out a knife. Tony made no attempt to escape. Out running him was not an option. His best bet was to fight the man hand to hand. The man grabbed Tony by the shirt and pulled him to his feet, “Any last words?”

Tony spat in Niko’s face, and kicked him the crawch. Niko swore and stumbled back. Tony took advantage of this, and tackled him to the ground. Niko elbowed Tony in the neck and scurried away from him. Tony sat up and looked up as Niko got back in side his robot.

“Coward,” Tony spat, “Why don’t you come out of the robot and fight like a man?”

“Fuck you!” Niko shouted from inside. The robot and stepped forward.

“Oh right, I almost forgot. You aren’t a man. Not a real one anyway,” Tony growled, “No real man hits a kid.”

The suit of armor stopped. Maybe this would work. Tony was to spent to fight Niko while he was in a suit. He didn’t even actually know if he would be able to stand up. The constant wear on tear that his body had been taking over the past week or so was too much. Frankly he didn’t really think he could fight Niko even if he was out of the suit of armor, but he had to try. Tony reached behind him, and grabbed the knife that Niko had dropped.

“What did you just say to me!?” Niko kicked Tony, and he slid across the ground a little way. He held back a groan of pain. He wasn’t going to give Niko that kind of satisfaction. He spat blood out of his mouth. He hoped it was just blood from where he bit his cheek.

“I said, and I am dumbing this down for you, You are a fucking son of bitch, who doesn’t even deserve to eat worm shit!” Tony spat a mouth full of blood at him.

The metal suit grabbed Tony by the shirt.

“You know I was going to kill nice and quick. Spear through the chest, you know nice and easy, but for that comment you are going slowly and painfully,” Niko shouted and the robot head peeled away from his face. Niko spat in Tony’s face, and then threw him to the ground.

“No he won’t,” A voice spoke from behind Niko. Tony peeked around the robot legs, and saw the young girl who had sent him back in time. Niko kicked Tony, and everything blurred and went black for a second. 

Tony blinked awake, he had only been out for a few seconds. Niko had gotten out of the suit, and was towering over the small girl who had appeared behind him.

“Oh good, I am glad you showed up, I was hoping I would get the chance to see you again!” Niko was laughing. Tony knew what he was about to do. Tony grabbed hold of the knife and rose to his feet. Mustering every ounce of strength he sprinted toward Niko, and tackled him, just as he was raising his hand to hit the cowering child. He slugged Niko in the face. The girl screamed.

 

June watched in shock as Stark tackled Niko. Why was he protecting her? She had gotten him into the mess he was in now. The two men rolled about on the ground throwing punches. Stark had dropped the knife he had had in his hand. Niko grabbed it off the ground. June stood still frozen not really knowing what to do, until Stark stumble back with blood running down his arm. Niko jabbed at him, but he expertly unarmed him. Stark dove toward him with the knife. The two men wrestled over it, until finally Stark turned it around. Niko let out a cry of raged pain and stumbled backward the knife sticking out of his stomach. June knew what she needed to do. She opened a portal and Niko stumbled backward into it. 

Niko hit the ground. He was suddenly in a very warm jungle looking area. Stark and June were gone. Niko pulled knife out. How the hell  was he supposed to get back now? A deep angry growl sounded behind him. Niko turned around and standing above him was a very large velociraptor. It made a chirping sound, and three more appeared. Niko screamed. It opened its jaws wide and leapt at him. Niko’s scream was cut off as its jaws closed around him.

 

Tony flopped over on his back, exhaustion pouring over him.

“Um, sir?” The girl stepped toward, and he instinctively scooted away. She looked a little hurt.

“Look no offence kid, but I wouldn’t have been in this mess if it weren’t for you,” Tony said defensively.

“No, you'd be dead. Niko was about kill when I portaled you here,” The girl stated. Tony just squinted at her and waved his hand dismissively.

“Well then thanks I guess…” He mumbled.

“Earth- or the future needs you back.”

“Fuck the future. I need sleep,” Tony grumbled and closed his eyes. Maybe he would just sleep here.

“But-”

“Nah-ah! Sleep then dealing with problems,” Tony shushed her and then closed his eyes, and went to sleep right there in the middle of the road.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry this isn't the end!!!
> 
> Questions? Comments? Concerns?


	35. Home and prep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit ton of different Povs

Sherlock frowned down at Stark who was lying on his back in the middle of the road, asleep.

“How long has been asleep like that?” Sherlock asked the small girl who was standing a few feet away. He wasn't sure who she was or why she was there.

“About a half an hour,” The girl said quietly. Tony let out a soft snore, and small smile spread across his. He looked very peaceful for a man who had was asleep in the middle of a wet road.

“Is he okay?” Sherlock inquired nudging him with his foot. Stark let out a small sound of protest.

“I think so, he got kick once I think, but he seemed fine. Just tired,” The girl answered.

“What happened to Niko?”

“Dead.”

Sherlock raised an eyebrow.

“How?”

“Dinosaur,” The girl sounded sad.

"How'd that happen?"

"Portal," The girl replied absently.

“So I take it you’re the kid with the portals?”

“Yep, that's her,” Stark’s voice broke into the conversation.

“Are you okay?” Sherlock asked.

Tony sat up blinked a few times, sniffed and then hopped to his feet, “Yeah I’m great.”

“Have you gotten enough sleep for me to tell why I am here?” The girl asked.

“Why don’t we do some introductions first,” Sherlock blurted before Tony could respond, “Like, what's your name?”

“Oh, I am June, and it’s sort of my fault that all this is happening.”

Sherlock looked at the sad expression on the girl’s face and felt the sudden urge to cheer her up.

“Well if it counts for anything I am grateful that you sent him” He elbowed Tony, “ Back in time,” Sherlock said with a smile. Tony frowned, and let a small cry of pain.

"Oops. Sorry," Sherlock had forgotten about the hell that had been wrecked on Tony's ribs.

“Okay, kid why are you here?” Tony said after a minute of silence.

“Loki has a portal from Earth to Jotunheim. He intends to use it bring an army to Earth.”

Sherlock opened his mouth to ask the millions of questions popping into his mind, but Tony interrupted him.

“Do the Avengers know this?” 

“Loki… He brainwashed them…”  June answered slowly.

“What?!” Tony’s voice had a prick of panic to it.

June nodded. Sherlock squinted in confusion.

“Shit okay, we need to go now,” Tony inhaled, “Can you get me a portal home?”

“Yes,” June answered.

“Good do it.”   
  


 

Maria Hill stepped out of the helicopter right behind Agent Phil. She was glad he was going to be there to mediate. She had a feeling whatever Brax had been telling people wasn’t good. She rang the doorbell, and there was no reply. Phil grumbled something unintelligible, and kicked the door.

“Don’t move!” 

Hill, and Coulson froze.

“What are you doing here?” Peter’s voice had a dangerous edge to it.

“Did Loki send you?” Someone else who Hill didn’t know stepped out from behind Peter.

“What? Loki?” Hill questioned, “What do you mean Loki?”

“Well he’s Brax to you,” Peter spat.

“He’s WHAT?” Had Loki seriously been right under her nose the whole time.

“Did Brax put you up to betraying Tony?” The other person demanded.

“NO!” Hill exclaimed, “He framed me!”

Peter turned his dangerous gaze to Coulson.

“Is that true?” The young man’s voice was not far off from a hiss.

Phil nodded. Peter loosened up a little.

“Where is Pepper?” Hill asked. She was surprised the woman wasn't here assaulting her.

“Three frost giants came to the house, and took her,” Peter said sadly.

“WHAT?!!!” The enraged voice made everyone jump and turn around.

 

Peter couldn’t contain a whoop of confused joy when he saw who had spoken.

“Mr. Stark!” Peter cried and ran to Tony. He knew Mr. Stark wasn’t keen on hugs, but he didn't care. He leapt and threw himself into the man’s arms.

“They told us you were dead!” Peter couldn’t hold back his tears. Mr. Stark hugged him right back.

“Nonsense,” Mr. Stark assured Peter. Then Peter’s eyes fell on the man standing behind Mr. Stark.

“The hell?” Peter hopped back in surprise.

Mr. Stark sighed. 

  
  


30 minutes later…

Sherlock gaped at the shiny red gold suit of armor. He had never seen anything like it. It was even more intricate then the robots that had attacked them.

“That’s…” Sherlock whispered.

“Outdated,” Tony scoffed and walked past the suit of armor, “If you want to see something really beautiful follow me.”

Sherlock, Peter, Harley, Hill, and Coulson all followed him over to a large steel case. The introductions had been fun.

“This boys, and lady,” Stark nodded to Hill, “This is my pride and joy. I have been waiting for a special occasion to use this badass.”

Stark clicked a button, and the case slid open revealing an even more advanced suit. It had extra plating, and the paint gleamed even newer than the other one.

“That’s-”

“That is godkiller, and she is our ticket to wiping Loki’s face in the dirt,” Stark sounded like a proud father. He stared at the suit for a minute, “Right we need a plan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions? Comments? Concerns?


	36. All hell breaks loose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another shit ton of POVs.

Loki inhaled. It was finally time to take Earth for himself.

“Jofri, tell the troops it’s time to move,” Loki commanded, and his brother went through the portal back to Jotunheim. The portal snapped shut. That wasn’t supposed to happen.

“Oops, welp there goes that,” Loki whirled around and standing a few feet away was Stark. Loki let out a growl.

“How dare you!” Loki hissed and let a long piece of ice extend from one had, “You are going to pay.”

“Terrified,” Starked waved a hand dismissively, and pretended to look at his fingernails. Loki roared with rage and leapt at him.

  
  


Tony dodged the enraged frost giant, and closed the mask of his suit. Hopefully he would be able to distract Loki while the kids (young men), Sherlock, Hill, Coulson, and June got the Avengers knocked out and teleported to holding cells. He also needed to find Pepper. 

“Where is Pepper?” Tony grabbed Loki as he leapt toward him a second time, and threw the angry frost giant to the ground. The god laughed.

“You’ll never know!” Loki spat.

“Sir sensors indicate that she is on the ground level of the office building of the compound,” FRIDAY informed Tony. Tony needed to deal with Loki before he went to his wife. He didn’t want to risk Loki hurting her of the baby. Loki jabbed up at Tony with the long piece of ice. He sprang away at the last second. The frost giant threw himself at him, and Tony swung his leg through the air, and roundhouse kicked the god in the head. Loki crumpled to the ground. Tony launched metal clamps at his hands feet. Loki didn't dudge. He was out cold.

"Friday, where exactly is Pepper?" Tony asked quickly.

  
  


A loud screech jolted Pepper out of her restless sleep. The heavy metal sliding door to the room she was in was slowly being pushed open. Pepper grabbed the closest chair. She wasn’t going down without a fight. A familiar glowing circle showed through the darkness of the room. Pepper lowered the chair and squinted. She hadn’t seen this armor before, but she knew it was one of Tony’s. The only question was, who was in it?

Pepper squished down her faintest hope that it was her husband back from the dead.

“Who the hell are you and How the hell did one of Tony’s suits!” Pepper shouted and gripped the chair tighter.

“Well it’s not that hard for a man to get a hold of his own suit,” The helmet snapped up, and revealed Tony’s grinning face. Pepper wasn’t sure she believed it was actually him. She didn’t quite trust her sleep deprived  brain.

“Tony?” She breathed quietly.

“Yes, baby I’m here,” His calm even voice replied. It was him.

“But they said…” Pepper mumbled. Tony stepped close to her, and pulled the chair out of her hand. Her husband tossed it gently away.

“You know better then to listen to people,” Tony looked fondly at her, and stepped out of his suit, “Plus you know I wouldn’t let myself die before I get to see squirt here.”

Tony leaned down and kissed her belly. She couldn't believe it. All of the grief that raked her for weeks flushed out and she felt like she could float away. He was safe. He was fine. He was  _here._ Pepper let out a sob of joy.

“I am here to stay Pep,” Tony pulled her in close to him. Pepper buried her face in his shoulder, and cried softly. He stroked her hair gently.

  
  


Tony stared down into Pepper’s eyes, it had been so long, to long.

“No more Die-” Pepper broke off into a grown of pain, and almost doubled over.

“Pepper!” Tony caught her, “Honey are you okay?!” 

Pepper stared wide eyed into his eyes, terror written all over her face.

“The baby…” She gasped in pain, “Tony… I’m having contractions!”

Her voice was thick with panic. Tony could feel his own panic seazing through him.

“What?!” Tony exclaimed.  _Not now! Not here!_

“I thought they were just cramps at first, but Tony they’ve been getting worse for the past few-” Pepper broke off into a cry of pain. Tony had no idea what to do.

“Oh… Um… Oh gosh,” He guided her over to a corner and helped her lay down. He balled up his jacket and tucked it behind her head.

“Tony, Thor is heading your way,” Harley’s voice came over the coms.

“Shit…” Tony breathed.

“Tony? What is it?” Pepper asked searching his eyes. He chewed his lip nervously.

“I’ll be right back baby,” Tony kissed the top of his wife's head. He hated himself for having to do this to her, but brainwashed Thor could not go unhindered.

“Tony!”

“I’ll be fine Pepper,” Tony could tell his voice was shaking. He hoped what he was saying was true.

  
  


Pepper couldn’t believe it. She had just gotten him back. She had the horrible sneaking suspicion that he was about to go off and fight some impossible foe.

 

Tony had barely made it out of the building before Thor dive tackled him. He managed to land nimbly a few feet away from the god.

“Alright buddy, I’m going to warn you now, this is not going to be like when we first met,” Tony was having hard time firing up his snark, but he had to try, “I made this suit for the soul purpose of kicking you royal highn-ass.”

Thor straightened his back.

“And this time I won’t be holding back,” Thor laughed, “You’ll be sorry you ever challenged me.”

Tony shrugged.

“Yeah, probably, but I have so bruises that I don’t really think I’ll be able to tell if you add a few more.”

“I’ll do worse than a few bruises,” The norse god growled.

“I’m sure you will,” Tony stated haphazardly. He mimicked glancing at a watch, “Anyway I got a baby catch here in a little bit so can we like get along with this?”

“Gladly, but don’t be expecting to survive to catch that baby,” Thor said.

“We’ll see,” Tony shrugged and leapt at Thor. He caught the god off guard, and managed to land a good punch. Thor stumbled back and attempted to kick Tony. He dodged and countered with his own kick to Thor’s chest. He grabbed Tony’s foot, and shoved him back ward. Thor was tackling him, before he could get his balance back, and slammed him into the ground. Tony slammed his fist into the ground and broke the sement. He slammed a chunk of it into Thor’s head, and the god fell backward swearing. Tony hopped to his feet and drop kicked the still stumbling god. Thor fell down. Tony let out a small triumphant laugh that died in his throat as Thor grabbed him by the foot, and yanked him to the ground.

“Would like me to deploy the shield?” FRIDAY asked.

“Yes! Do it!” Tony exclaimed, and the shield folded out just as Thor brought his fist down. The hit reverberated through Tony’s arm. He slammed it into Thor who didn’t flich. He must be getting used to getting hit. Tony twisted out of Thor’s grip, and leapt into the air.

The air filled with a thick crackling, and Storm breaker flew into Thor’s hand.

Tony had forgotten about Stormbreaker. Stormbreaker was a problem. Thor pulled himself to his feet and laughed.

“You really think your tin suit is going to do anything against me?” Thor spat and lifted Stormbreaker, lightning crackling around it.

Tony gulped. Iron Man lifted his shield preparing to fight Thor.

“Bring it!” was all he said. Thor leapt up at Tony. He  brought Stormbreaker down and split the shield in half. Tony dropped it, ducked to the side and elbowed Thor in the back of the head. Thor managed to reach around and grab Iron Man around the face. Thor dove, Iron Man punching him uselessly. Tony could sworn he heard something break as Thor slammed him head first into the ground. Thor dropped Stormbreaker; He grabbed Iron Man’s head and began pounding it mercilessly into the ground. 

“FRIDAY! Convert power to the chest ark!” Tony shouted his vision blurry. He blasted Thor. Thor stumbled back; Iron Man rose slowly to feet. Thor picked up Stormbreaker, and Tony leapt at him. Thor swung Stormbreaker. The hammer side of the battle axe slammed into Iron Man’s chest and he flew backward. Tony crashed through the wall of the next building over. He slid across the hard tile floor and lay lip. He coughed and his chest tightened. He cried out in pain, which only made the crushing feeling in chest worse. Thor flew through the hole in the wall and stood over Tony.

“This how you end metal man.”

Tony coughed and somehow managed to pull himself to his feet. Thor grabbed him around the neck and squeezed. Tony lifted a gauntlet and blasted Thor, who just flinched and choked him harder. With his other hand Thor grabbed the gauntlet and ripped it off Tony’s arm. Pieces of metal scratched deep into Tony’s arm. He tried to scream, but Thor’s hand around his neck choked off his air supply. Choking Tony brought his foot up and slammed it in between Thor’s legs. The god dropped Tony and stumbled back gasping in pain. Tony sank to his knees spluttering. Then Thor’s foot collided with his head. The god was on top of him in a second raining down punches like a jackhammer. Tony charged the chest arc, but before he cold fire Thor embedded his fingers in the metal, and ripped the entire chest piece off. The suit became dead weight. The god then grabbed hold of his helmet, and ripped  it off. Jagged pieces of metal scrapped his face. Thor smiled and tore away the remaining piece of Tony’s neck protector. It sliced through his skin as it was torn away.

“Now it’s time we go see my brother,” Thor said grabbing Tony, and flying  out of the building.

  
  


June paced nervously. There was no way Tony was going to be able fight both Loki and Thor. Not alone. She glanced over at Sherlock who was also pacing. She had an idea.

  
  


Tony was thrown to the ground at Loki’s feet. The god of mischief smirk angrily down at him. 

Clang! 

Tony swivel his head around just in time to see Thor go rigid and fall over unconscious; Sherlock stood over him with a pipe in his hand. 

“You’re next smirk!” Sherlock called pointing the pipe in Loki’s direction. Tony couldn’t help but smile. Sherlock had caught some of his flare. Holmes ran at Loki, took a leap over Tony’s head, and attempted to land a blow with the pipe. Loki dodged and threw a punch. One punch was all it took to knock him out. Tony used the momentary distraction to his advantage. He pushed the emergency release on his suit, and lept out of it’s dead remains. He slammed his fist into Loki’s face. The god didn’t flinch. He struck Tony in the solar plexus with his elbow. Tony gasped as all the air left his lungs. Loki twisted around behind Tony, kicked him behind the knee, forcing Tony to his knees. Loki grabbed a handful of Tony’s hair and yanked his back. The god pulled out a long knife and rose it up. Tony closed his eyes tight. He knew he powerless to stop what would come next.

“Stop!”

Loki’s blow did not fall.

  
  
  


“Stop!” 

Loki stopped. June was standing 15 feet away, glaring like no other ten year old had glared before. The fire in her eyes scared Loki.

“He’s ruined everything  _ again _ ! He won’t survive it this time!” Loki spat angrily.

“Don’t,” June warned.

"I have to," Loki snarled back at the girl.

“June please go,” Stark’s voice startled Loki, “You don’t need to be here for this.”

“No, I’m not leaving.”

“June, you need to leave,” Loki warned.

“Get out of here kid,” Stark rasped. Loki felt a strange gratitude toward Stark. Neither of them wanted her to see what was about to insure.

“No. If he wants to murder you he’ll have to do it in front of me.”

Loki growled. He couldn’t let Stark live, not after he had taken everything. He tensed his hand on the knife and brought it down.

“You said you wouldn’t!”

Loki stopped a centimeter from Stark’s throat. The man let out a gasp of relief.

June shifted her feet and took a deep breath.

“You said you wouldn’t kill him. The day we met you told me you wouldn’t,” June’s voice was even and confident.

Loki remembered. He hadn’t meant it as a promise, but he had said very clearly “I will not kill him”

“I can’t fail completely!” Loki accidently let the desperation into his voice, “Plus if I let him go they will all imprission me!”

“No they won’t,” June smiled and opened a portal,“They will never be able to find us.”

Us? He had betrayed her trust. Why was she offering him this chance.

“I betrayed you, why are you… Why are giving me a chance?”

“Because you are the first person to ever really protect me, and you didn’t mean to.”

“But-”

“I forgive you,” June said a stared him in the eyes. He didn't deserve it. How could he? but the look in the girl's eyes told him she was sincere.

“Don’t do it kid,” Tony coughed.

June turned her gaze from Loki and smiled at Stark.

“It’s okay, he will never hurt me. I will be safe with him. I’ll be fine,” June reassured the man kneeling at Loki’s feet. Loki knew he couldn’t kill Stark. Not now.

June looked back up at Loki with tears in her eyes. She held her hand out to him.

“Let’s go.”

Loki dropped the knife. Stark let out a breath and Loki released him; he fell forward with a cough. Loki stepped over him and took June’s tiny hand in his. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting closer to the end!  
> Questions? Comments? Concerns?


	37. A breath of new life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> F L U F F

Tony watched as Loki took June’s hand.   
“Everything will be okay,” June said to him as she and Loki stepped through the portal. It closed. Tony sat back not sure what to think. Everyone was safe. Pepper was- Pepper! Tony leapt to his feet, and ran to the entrance of the building. He had to get to her.

 

Pepper was scared. She was alone, and giving birth to her first child, that alone would have been enough to terrify her, but she was also terrified for Tony. He had promised everything would be okay, and that he would be back. Then he had left to go fight Loki and who knows who else. She had just gotten him back after being told he was dead. She didn’t want to lose him again.  
Pepper attempted to stifle a cry of pain as another contraction tore through her body. They were getting closer together. Her eyesight went blurry and she screamed in pain. Then there was a hand on her shoulder.  
“I’m here,” It was Tony.   
“Tony?” Pepper breathed.  
“Yes baby it’s me. I'm here, I’m here,” He kissed the top of her head. She looked up into her husbands bloody face and cried.  
“I’m scared,” Pepper barely managed to say before another contraction burned through her, and she screamed again. Then her hand was in Tony’s.  
“I am here, You’re safe. I got you.”

 

Tony wrapped an arm around Pepper’s shaking shoulders and held her hand.  
“It’s oka-” Tony was cut off by Pepper crying out in pain. She squeezed his hand hard. He stifled his cry of pain, he was pretty sure he felt something in his hand break, “It will be okay.”  
“Will it though!” Pepper cried. Sadly no one had warned Tony about how angry women got when they were in labor, “Will it be okay?!”  
“Of course it wi-”  
“Oh BULLSHIT!” Pepper snarled clenching her teeth, “You keep telling me you’ll retire, and then you don’t! You always say ONE MORE! It’s always just one more fuckin mission! They told me you were dead! Tony, You were dead! This has to sto-- ARGHA!”   
Pepper broke off into another scream of pain that shook Tony to his core. Her hand squeezed hard on his, and he cried out in pain with her. Something in his hand definitely broke.

Pepper felt Tony’s hand crunch in hers. Oops. He let go of her.   
“You’re almost there,” His voice was shaky but reassuring.  
“Tony you have to-” Pain seared through her body and Pepper cried again. Then a wail sounded through the air. Not hers, and not Tony’s. She opened her eyes. Tony was wrapping their wailing daughter in his shirt.

 

Tony stared down at his daughter. Their child was a girl. He couldn’t breath. She was beautiful. Her cries slowly stopped, and she looked up at him with her beautiful eyes. Tony scooted back next to Pepper, and held the baby between them.   
“I retire,” Was all Tony could find words for. He meant it this time. He was going to be here for his daughter. Pepper rested her head on his shoulder, and smiled. They both smiled.   
“I like Morgan,” Pepper whispered after a few minutes of silence. Tony smiled. That was the name he had wanted. Tony was still to awestruck to really put words into an intelligible string, so he just kissed the top of Pepper’s head.  
The door to the room opened, and Tony was on his feet in a second. Standing in front of Pepper and Morgan.  
“Wow, calm down! It’s just me!” Sherlock threw his hands up defensively. Tony relaxed.  
“Sorry you scared me,” Tony mumbled.  
“What the Fuck???” Pepper exclaimed loudly reminding Tony that she had not met Holmes. Tony chuckled, and turned around.  
“Oh, right, I have doppelganger from the 1800s,” Tony said gesturing at Sherlock who smiled awkwardly, “Pepper meet Sherlock Holmes.”

 

Sherlock smiled as Tony introduced him.  
“It’s an honor to meet you,” Sherlock nodded at the woman, who gaped at him.  
“Bullshit.” Was all she stated, “That's not possible.”  
Stark laughed a little. Sherlock didn’t get what was so funny.  
“There is no way that is the Sherlock Holmes,” Pepper said skeptically.  
“I’m the only one I know of,” Sherlock stated defensively. As it he could possibly be an impersonator.  
“Oh,” Pepper said sounding a little mind blown, “Well, then it is a pleasure to meet you.”  
“Pleasure is all mine.”  
Sherlock was about to say more when Stark fainted. Sherlock managed to catch him before he hit the ground.  
“What happened!” Pepper sounded alarmed. Sherlock lowered his friend to the ground and checked his pulse.  
"He's still alive," Sherlock said quickly, "I think he just finally burned through all of his adrenaline. He's practically been running on it for the past few days."  
Pepper still looked terrified.

Tony woke up in soft hospital bed with an IV fluid cord running into his arm. How had he gotten here? Tony sat up and looked around. There was a bed next to him; Pepper was in it with Morgan who was in proper clothes now. Sherlock was passed out in a chair in the corner along with Harley and Peter.  
“How did I get here?” Tony asked Pepper who laughed a little.  
“You passed out from a head injury, and it’s a good thing you did, because otherwise we probably wouldn’t have come here, and we wouldn’t have found out about all your broken ribs,” Pepper stated then she added sounding a little guilty, “And your broken hand.”  
Tony peaked under the blanket, his abdomen was wrapped in bandages. He hadn't been stabbed since the river, why were there bandages? Pepper must have read his silent questioning look, because she answered his question.  
“They did surgery,” Pepper explained, “They also set me and Morgan up quite nicely.”  
"Why did they do that?" Tony asked confused, "I've never had surgery for broken ribs before."  
"Tony sweety, that's because you haven't ever had consistent wailing on your ribs for weeks at a time before," Pepper explained gently.  
"Oh... How many did I break?"  
Pepper let out a small cough.  
"Ten I think is what they said."  
Tony couldn't help but let out a squeak of shock. Pepper laughed a little.  
"Lotta ribs hu?"  
Tony just nodded.   
"They said you got lucky. No internal bleeding," Pepper smiled half heartedly. No internal bleeding was a good thing. The two remained quiet for a few minutes.  
"Tony?" Pepper broke the silence, "Did you mean what you said? About retiring... permanently?"  
Tony took one look at his daughter sleeping peacefully on his wife's chest. He wasn't going to lose that, and it was all he needed.  
"Pepper," He stared into his wife's eyes, "I will never fly another mission as Iron Man."  
For the first time ever he meant it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions? Comments? Concerns?
> 
> Its not quite over yet!


	38. Farewell

3 days later...

Tony stood next to Sherlock by the portal that June had left for him. It would close and never open again once Holmes stepped through it.

“You know I’m sure I want to,” Sherlock said and cast his glance over to Tony. He wasn’t sure he wanted to leave. He liked the future, and he liked Tony.

“You know you have to,” Tony said quietly. Sherlock didn’t like the prick of sadness in the man’s voice.

“I know,” Sherlock mumbled absentmindedly, “I just-”

“I know,” Stark said with a nod, “I know what you mean.”

Sherlock was glad the man understood what he was trying to say without him having to say it. He said it anyway.

“It’s different for you, you can look to the history books to know what becomes of me… I don’t get to-” Sherlock didn’t like this. He didn’t like the emotion clawing its way up him, “I’ll never know…”

Sherlock didn’t dare look at Stark. It would just make things worse. Sherlock felt tears stinging the edge of his eyes.

“I wish-” Tony’s voice cracked, “I’m sorry.”

They stood in silence for a little while, and then Sherlock spoke. 

“Well what’s the point of living if not for those mysteries you can’t solve.”

Stark smiled sadly.

“I suppose you have a point. Maybe some mysteries don’t get solved,” Tony said and sniffled. Sherlock finally worked up enough courage to look Tony in the eyes. 

“Your crying,” Sherlock whispered.

“You should see you,” Stark laughed. Sherlock was glad no one else was around to see their manly tears. It was very undignified.

Sherlock sucked in, whipped his eyes, and straightened up. That was enough motion for now.

“Well goodbye,” Sherlock said quickly, and was about to duck through the portal when Stark stopped him.

“Best of luck to you,” Tony smiled fondly and pulled Sherlock into a hug. The most real hug Sherlock had ever felt. Why couldn't he stay?

“Goodbye Tony,” Sherlock whispered, a tear slipped down his face, and he stepped back, through the portal. The future shimmered out of view.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MANLY TEARS!!! Almost there I swear! two more chapters.  
> Questions? Comments? Concerns?


	39. The past comes back in a small way

Five years later…  
Morgen knew she shouldn’t be creeping around in the attic. It was where her dad kept all of his father’s things. She had never once seen her father look through any of this stuff, so she didn’t think he would notice if she moved stuff around. She always hung out in this room when she was bored or lonely; She had adapted it perfectly to meet her needs. Morgan had created a nook, out of heavy dusty boxes, that she could curl up in, and spend hours reading through all of the super old papers and books. Some of the things in the attic were close to 90 years old. She was always super careful those things. Her favorite thing to look at was the old journal like things. She couldn’t read it the words in parts were very faded, and she couldn’t decipher the hand writing. (Reading printed things was much easier.) The book had nice drawn pictures to look at though. Morgan was flipping through one of the old journals for probably about the 50th time when the door to the room swung open.  
“Mo, what are you doing in here?” Her father’s voice made her jump.  
“Sorry…” She mumbled, “I was just looking at this cool old stuff.”  
To her surprise her father actually laughed.  
“You don’t have to be sorry,” Her father smiled warmly down at her, “It’s really a nice set up.”  
He gestured to the her little hideout.  
“Mind if join you? I need to hide from all the big boring adult things,” Her dad said dubiously and plopped down next to her, “What you looking at?”  
“I don’t know,” Morgan confessed, “I can’t read the handwriting.”  
Her dad gently took the book from her hands and carefully turned it to the first page. He inhaled sharply, and closed the book. He took a deep breath and looked at it again.  
“What?” Morgan cocked her head.  
“This… Uh… Are there more of these?” Her father sounded breathless.  
“Yeah,” Morgan nodded and pulled the other three journals down from their nook. Her father took them and flipped through them. His eyes looked watery. Morgan was confused. Why was he getting so upset about four 90 year old journals.  
“Did you not know about these?” Morgan asked puzzled.  
“No, I didn’t… Morgan thank you so much for showing me these,” Her father hugged her tightly.  
“Daddy, what’s wrong?”  
He straightened his back and sighed.  
“These are… these are written by an old friend…” Her dad replied slowly.   
“Can you read them to me?” Morgan asked.  
He cracked a fond smile.  
“Sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw... Cute :D Very close now.  
> Questions? Comments? Concerns?


	40. The End

1880…   
Watson was excited and slightly terrified. He was going away to Africa to serve for his time as a military doctor. He wasn’t entirely sure what to expect.  
“Dr. John Watson,” Someone with an American accent spoke his name. He turned around. Two young women stood behind him. They were probably in their 30s. One had dark auburn hair, and deep brown hair and the other had long rust colored hair. They shared a brief look of amusement with each other.  
“Sir, could you please do me a favor?” The dark haired one asked.  
“What might I do for you?”  
“Give this letter to your best friend on that exact date,” the woman handed Watson a thick envelope. The date in the corner was a great many years in the future.  
“Please do not read it,” The other woman instructed, “Just put it somewhere safe and forget about it for a while.”  
Watson looked at the envelope in confusion. When he looked back up the women were gone.  
He did as the women had instructed

 

1940…  
Howard walked very quickly down the very busy, very wet streets of London. He was late for his weapons expo appearance. At least he had avoided the press. He couldn’t afford that big of a hindrance. He was still trying to figure out what had possessed him to walk, instead of drive, but it was to late now for him to change his mind.  
“Howard Stark!” A voice called out. Howard stopped in his tracks. Please don’t be the press. Taking a deep breath he turned around, and was face to face with a very old man. The man squinted at him thoughtfully nodding.  
“Yes. Yes you do look very much like him.”  
“Who? You know what never mind. What do want signed?” Howard began to pull out a pencil.  
“No,” The man shook his head, “Not that.”  
“Look sir I really need to get going,” Howard pleaded.  
“I need a favor,” The man weezed.  
“I am not giving you money,” Howard blurted. He didn’t know what was stopping from leaving.  
“No… No, money is no good. I have no use for it now,” The man said in bewilderment.  
“Then sir, what can I help with?”  
The man thought for a second and then seemed to remember something.  
“Right, of course. This is very important,” The man stated. Howard rolled his eyes. The man pulled four leather bound journals out of his huge coat pockets, “Please give these to your son.”  
The man plopped the books in Howards hands. He stared down at them in bewilderment. He didn’t have a son, and nor did he plan too. He looked back up to tell the man that he didn’t have a son, but he was gone. Howard stared around the streets in bafflement. The man was gone.  
Howard kept the journals…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well now what am I going to write?
> 
> Questions? Comments? Concerns? Kudos!!!
> 
>  
> 
> (fyi the two women were Morgan and June)  
> Please tell me you know who the old dude was!!!
> 
> The End.


End file.
